Family Trajectory
by Justicerocks
Summary: When Dean meets Chief Reynolds daughter Sandy a series of events happens that puts both teenagers in serious danger. Dean\OC, Clark/OC, Dean\Clark friendship.
1. First Meeting

**A\N: **This is my first multi-chapter fix that does not not focus on Sam and Jules or Spike and Natalie. That being said I hope its okay and I hope you all like it. Please be honest and tell me what you really think of it.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Flashpoint, CTV, ION, the NBA, the Royal York Hotel, Ridgeway high school, Applebee College or Microsoft who makes Blackberrys which I also don't own. However I did come up with this story idea all on my own.

**Spoilers: **Story takes place in Season Five but I'm not going to be referencing any episodes unless they relate to the story. When that happens I will let you know.

**Warnings: **None

* * *

**Family Trajectory**

Night was falling over the city of Toronto and the CN tower was lighting up the sky in blue in honor of the new crackdown on gang related crime the mayor and police chief had collaborated on.

The bill was going to be released at a dinner dance and benefit at the Grand Ballroom at the Royal York Hotel.

"Clark," Ed Lane sighed as he, his wife and seventeen year old son walked into the ballroom, "We didn't bring you here so you could text your girlfriend. I expect you to put that phone of yours away and act like a civilized person."

"A civilized person Dad?" Clark eyed his father, a smirk on his lips, "Really that's the best you can come up with?"

"Don't make me take your phone away." Ed threatened.

"Mom!" Clark groaned, "You're not going to let him do that are you?"

"Your father's just being cranky Clark," Sophie explained, "But he does have a point. You can't be in contact with Lilly all the time, you need you associate with real people tonight."

As Ed processed what his wife had just said a smile came to his face and he started to laugh.

"Eddie," Sophie scolded as she shook her head, "Here Clark I see Dean over there," Sophie handed her son some money, "Go buy some raffle tickets and go see what's on the tables.

"Is this a trick?" Clark asked, suspicious of his mother willingly giving him money.

"No Clark," Sophie said, "This money is going to charity."

Clark shrugged his shoulders as she accepted the money and went in search of his best friend Dean.

As the pair went around and put money into the paper cups associated with the items in the auction they talked about, school, sports and especially girls.

"Man," Dean nudged his friend, "Who's that?" He asked of a teenage girl with long brown hair standing a table away from them.

Clark let out a loud sigh "How I'm I suppose to know?"

"I don't know you've been around these things more then I have. Have you ever seen her before?"

"Dude there are like three thousand cops in this city. I don't know all of there families. Besides she's way outta your league."

"Wanna bet?"

"Bring it on."

"Alright, if I talk to her and she agrees to dance with me you hafta tell me how fair you've gone with Lilly."

"Fine, and she blows you off you have to where my Toronto Raptors jersey to school on Monday."

"Now that's boarding on treason," Dean, who was a diehard Dallas Mavericks, stated.

"That's the deal, either take it or leave it." Clark was not willing to bargain.

"Fine," Dean made his way toward the teenage girl who was now making her way back to the tables. When Dean was satisfied that Clark was the only one paying any attention to him he continued. "Excuse me," Dean tapped the girl's shoulder lightly.

"Yes," The girl turned around; along with her chestnut brown hair she had emerald green eyes and a perfect face.

"I-uh-uh," Dean was not able to make words come out of his mouth.

The girl laughed lightly, "My names Sandy Reynolds." The girl stuck out her hand.

"Dean Parker," Dean was able to talk again.

"Parker," Sandy let the name sit on her tongue, She had heard her father talk about a Sargent Parker of the SRU. Could this be his son? Sandy knew her father had mixed feelings of the man and so she decided not to mention it.

"Well its very nice to meet you Dean," Sandy smiled, "I'm seventeen, how old are you?" She made small talk, as she couldn't bring herself to say anything else.

"Me too, I go to Ridgeway High school, I'm in Grade Twelve."

"Applebee College and same," Sandy said.

"Oh wow," Dean let out a low whistle at the name of the wealthy private school in a suburb of Toronto.

"Yeah," Sandy nervously played with her hair as she retrieved her cell phone, "Here give me your phone, we can trade numbers if you want."

"Sure," Dean fumbled in his pocket for his Blackberry.

Sandy then took her phone out of her pocket and handed it to Dean, "So, if your friend's interested," She motioned to where Clark was still watching the scene unfold with great interest, "I could hook him up with one of my friends. Then we could all go see a movie next weekend."

"Clark? He already has a girlfriend but I'm sure they wouldn't mind if we hung out with them."

Sandy smiled, "Clark, that's an interesting name, his last name wouldn't happen to be Kent would it?"

"Lane, but close, I've always wondered if his parents would have called him Lois if he was a girl."

Sandy chuckled, "Well it was nice talking to you Dean but I should probably get back to my seat now. Text me later."

"So…" Clark walked up to his best friend and patted his shoulder, "Looks like your wearing my Raptors jearsey on Monday."

"Not a chance," Dean smirked, "I got her number and she's hanging out with us and Lilly on Friday."

Clark gawked, "Without asking me first?

"It's better then watching you to make-out!"

"Yeah-yeah," Clark waved him off.

"So tell me how far have you gotten with Lilly." Dean inquired as they made their way back to the table.

"Later," Clark whispered as they walked into earshot of their parents.

"Bought time you to showed up, we've been wondering where you were," Greg spoke.

"So," Ed turned to Dean, "Who's the girl?" He blankly asked.

"Eddie!" Sophie and Greg's girlfriend Marina simultaneously said at the same time.

"What? I'm just making sure she's not trouble."

"At a cop benefit, really?" Sophie eyed him. "You'll have to excuse Ed he seems to have forgotten his manners at home."

"More like he locked them up in the gun cage when he was a rookie," Clark piped up.

"Maybe it's an SRU initiation like when Spike filled Leah's vest with whipped cream and switched her shampoo with pink hair dye."

"Well for her it was re-initiation but still…"

"Can we ship them to Africa?" Ed wondered.

"It's not our fault we got stuck at this table. We'd much rather be sitting at the cool table." Clark pointed to the table beside there's where Sam, Jules, Spike, Raf and Winnie were sitting."

"We don't want to burden them with you too."

"You kidding? They love us!" Clark grinned. "They're actually from our generation."

"You know what fine, maybe Wordy and Shelly can come sit here instead," Ed, joked, "Hey Samtastic!" Ed grabbed the attention of the assistant-team leader and sniper expert.

"Yeah Ed?"

"Do you have room at your table for these two?" He pointed to Clark and Dean.

"Why, what did they do?"

"Nothing," Clark responded back, "They just have no sense of humor."

"I've always thought that too," Spike turned around in his chair. "Alright team everybody move over."

When the dinner was over the tables were moved to the side of the room and the band started playing music.

"Hey Dean," Sandy walked over to his table, "You wanna dance?" She held her hand out.

"Sure," Dean smiled as he took her hand.

* * *

"Have fun now well you can!" A man's deep voice laughed as he watched the dance from affair with binoculars.

**TBC**

* * *

**A\N: **So what did you think? Please review and tell me.


	2. Guns, Gangs and Truths

**A\N: **Thank you so much to everybody who has been reading and reviewing this story. I am so glad you like it so far. Please keep on reading and are used in this chapter when people are talking through the TV.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Flashpoint, CTV, ION or the Toronto Sick Kids Hospital.

**Spoilers: **One Wrong Move, The Better Man, Broken Peace and Below the Surface

**Warnings: **None

* * *

**Guns, Gangs and Truths**

On Saturday morning Clark sat at the kitchen table eating his breakfast. When his father came in with the paper. "Dad, is that from last night?" He inquired looking at the front page.

"Since when are you so interested in the news?" Ed tapped him on the head with the paper.

"Since my best friend is dating the Chief's daughter," Clark informed him as he took the paper away.

"That was who Dean was talking to?" Ed whistled, "Her father gave our team quite a hard time a few years ago."

"Yeah I know. He wanted to break up the team."

"Mr. Parker had to fight tooth and nail to let Team One stay together."

"Speaking of that, do Sam and Jules always act so gross and PDA like?"

Ed laughed, "Uh-huh and you and Lilly don't do the same thing."

"We're not old, that's the difference."

"Watch it Clark, "Sophie warned.

"Sorry," Clark apologized as he grabbed the paper and walked out of the kitchen.

"Clark." Sophie put her hands on her hips.

Clark pivoted around and walked to the table to collect his dirty dishes and load them into the dishwasher.

"What about the paper?" Ed asked his son.

"Well, it's on the internet. You do know what that is don't you?"

"Yes I know what that is." Ed smirked as he stood up and took the paper from his son," It's what you're going to be banned from if you keep this up."

Meanwhile at Dean's apartment a few blocks away; Dean was trying to get a good look at the front page while his father was reading the paper.

"You know the rules Dean," Greg didn't need to put down the paper, "You'll get it after I'm finished."

"I know. I'm just wondering whose on the front page. Is that Chief Reynolds? The one who spoke last night?"

"Yes. Why?"

"His daughter was the girl I talked to last night. The one I asked out."

Greg folded the paper and looked at his son. Then back at the picture of the Chief and his family.

"What's wrong?" Dean studied his father's eyes.

Greg pondered whether or not to tell his son the whole truth or not. However, the previous night he had seen how happy his son was when he was with the girl. He could tell that Dean really liked her.

"Dad…" Dean was becoming quite a good negotiator "Tell me what's wrong."

Greg knew his son wouldn't let this go unless he told him what he was thinking, so he did. "Dean, there's something you should know before you see this girl again."

Dean's facial expressions did not change, "What is it?" He asked simply.

"Your friend's father, Chief Reynolds, he and I don't actually get along very well."

"You've met the Chief?" Dean's face was more interested then concerned.

"Yes, on a few occasions."

"When?"

"I met him the first time when a team member of mine died. Then we had meetings monthly when my team was on probation.

"You never told me that."

"I didn't need to until now."

"So, what do you want me to do?"

"Chief Reynolds relationship with me should not have any influence on your relationship with his daughter. I just thought you should know."

"Okay," Dean rose from his chair and took his plate to the dishwasher. He then turned on the TV and watched the morning news. As he settled into the couch he watched with some interest as the CTV morning news aired the interview of Chief Reynolds from the previous night.

"_The hope is that with the new crime bill the gang related crimes in the city of Toronto will decrease. My office will work with the Guns and Gangs, Homicide Units and our SRU teams to make this happen."_

"_Is it true that you will personally be working with Guns and Gangs and SRU teams tomorrow to do a drug take down." _A reporter questioned.

"Hey Dad," Dean muted the TV "mind if I come to work with you this afternoon."

"Sorry buddy, were going to be pretty busy today. We're hopefully going to be kicking down a few gangs' doors. " Greg walked into the living room and sat down beside Dean.

"I know," Dean unmuted the TV, "Chief Reynolds is overseeing it. Didn't you know that?"

"Dean now is not the best time alright."

"Dad," Dean sighed, "I'm not going to be any trouble. I can help plan, or help Winnie file or-"

"Dean, this is serious work. It's not all fun and games."

"I know that." Dean spoke as his cell phone vibrated signaling an incoming text.

Dean didn't have to be a good negotiator to know his father did not want him answering the text message.

"I just want to see how a multi-divisional task force works. When Mr. Lane came to Clark and I's class he talked a little about it.

"I have a better idea. Clark's babysitting Izzy today. How about you go over and help him. You can practice your negotiating skills on Izzy.

* * *

"He's messing up our plan. How are we going to take the girl now?" A man, who was sitting in a dark ally spoke to his boss and colleagues. "If we take him too it'll be more obvious.

"No," the man who the others called 'boss' shook his head, "Him and his little friend we'll be our leverage. Now we can kill the girl and still get what we want."

"Is the plan still the same?" Another man asked. "I'm I still going to go ahead with everything."

"Yes, yes, after what you reported from last night I'd say everything's working out just fine." The boss said.

* * *

"Well, well, look who it is, officer Wordsworth how nice of you to grace us with your presence," Greg walked into briefing room number one carrying his team's itinerary for the day.

"Hey Boss," Wordy smiled.

"I'm I supposed to be seeing you here or are you supposed to be somewhere else?" Greg asked and his eyes found his team leader and good friend, "Ed, you wanna answer that?"

"I just thought he might want to remember what it was like before he lost the cool pants."

"Uh-huh, we'll I'm sure his bosses will not appreciate it very much."

"Yes, but on a positive note it does prove even Ed can negotiate," Sam spoke up.

"Watch it," Ed warned as he turned to the younger officer.

"Ah come on Ed that was pretty funny," Wordy chuckled.

"Glad you're back Wordy," Sam piped up.

"Are you really glad or are you just glad I saved you from the wrath of Edward Lane?"

"Both," Sam answered sheepishly.

"Yeah, you and Spike are still doing ten more reps then the rest of the team." Ed informed Sam and Spike.

"What did I do?" Spike looked up only when he heard his name.

"You encourage him."

"Not as much as Jules."

"You really wanna go there?" Jules turned in her seat. "I can make your life a whole lot worse then Ed can."

"She's right." Sam stated matter-of-factly.

"You'd know."

"Hey, hey," Greg raised his voice, "Children lets all settle down. We have to get down to business.

* * *

"Man, that's why I don't ask my father to go into work with him. The answer's always no." Clark informed his friend as they racked the leafs in his backyard while keeping a close eye on two-year-old Izzy."

"I was so close though." Dean sighed.

"Fun," Izzy toddled up to the two teenagers and began jumping in the leafs.

"Izzy!" Clark turned to his two-year-old sister in defeat, "Don't jump in the leaves we've already racked.

"Meanie!" Izzy put her hands on her hips and stuck out her tongue at her older brother.

"This is why I'm never having kids!" Clark informed Dean as he scooped the toddler up and carried her towards the enclosed play area.

"Put me down!" Izzy bite his arm and Clark released his grip on his sister and she tumbled to the ground hitting a sharp rock with a thump.

"Izzy!" Clark forgot about his arm and knelt down beside his sister, who was barely conscious with a bleeding head. "Call 911!" He shouted to Dean but his friend was already on the phone.

* * *

Ed and Sophie had both arrived within the hour and Izzy was being treated. Clark had a bite he refused to let anyone treat and Dean refused to leave his friend's side. So the two teenage boys were put into an empty room.

'Knock, knock," A young male doctor entered the room. "My name is doctor Dylan Carver. Which one of you is Clark?"

"I am," Clark responded, "But I don't want you to fix my arm until my sister is all better."

"Your sister is perfectly fine. Her head is all stitched up and she's resting been moved up to the recovery unit. Your parents are with her now. Your arm however might get infected if it doesn't get fixed soon."

"Why should I believe you?"

"I'll tell you what after I fix your arm I'll bring you up to see your sister."

"Are you sure you're a doctor?" Clark asked. "You look like you're still in school."

"I'm a first year resident, so I'm actually still in school." Dr. Carver said, "Now do we have a deal or not."

"Okay," Clark gave in.

"So now, you must be Dean Parker." Dr. Carver turned to Dean, "I think you may know my cousin Sandy."

"Uh…"

"If you're going to interrogate my friend the deal's off," Clark warned.

Dr. Carver laughed, "No, no I'm glad Sandy met someone. I'm not going to interrogate you. We're really close though, I spoke to her last night and she mentioned you."

"She did?" Dean blushed a little.

"Yeah," Dylan nodded, "She seems to really like you."

After that everybody in the room remanded silent until Clark's arm was bandaged.

"Who knew two year olds could bit so hard," Clark examined bandage wrapped stiches as he and Dean followed Dr. Carver back to the elevator.

"Maybe I should go and catch the bus home. I don't want to intrude."

"Man, when are you going to realize my parent's like you better then me."

"Well, now that's not hard to do." Dean laughed.

Just as the trio stepped in the elevator Dr. Craver's pager went off and he left Dean and Clark after telling them where to go.

"Clark, Dean," Ed was the first to notice the two boys. "Who'd you let fix up your arm?

"Dr. Carver. I figured you guys told him to."

"No," Sophie shook her head, "Eddie did you?"

"No, I figured Clark would come around on his own terms."

"He had a mask on, even when he walked in. At the time I thought it was weird…" Dean stated his observations.

"Yeah and he knew Sandy too said he was her cousin. That's what got me to trust him." Clark, who was thinking the same as his friend finished.

"Look, I appreciate you guys being alert and aware but I think if the guy wanted to hurt you he would have. If it makes you feel any better though I can have a doctor unstitch your arm to make sure there aren't any bugs in it." Ed teased his son.

"No I'm fine. And I'm going to stay over at Dean's apartment tonight." Clark informed his parents.

"And what does Mr. Parker think about this idea?" Ed reached for his phone.

"Come on Dad its not like I need to ask. I mean you put your lives on the line for each other all the time you don't trust me with him. I've stayed over before, it's cool."

"I'm not worried about your safety I'm worried about your manners."

"My Dad won't mine Sir," Dean promised, "You can call him if you prefer though."

"Clark, you should be taking notes from Dean. You know what stay there maybe if you stay there long enough you'll learn some good manners."

"Thanks," Clark elbowed his friend as they walked out of the hospital room.

"Hey it got you to stay the night at my place didn't it?"

"Yeah I guess it did." Clark shrugged his shoulders as he opted to head for the stairs. "Last one outside sleeps on the floor!" He called over his shoulder as he ran down the stairs.

"Yeah, yeah," Dean matched his speed and the two raced outside into the night.

"I win!" Clark gasped for air a smile forming on his lips then he noticed it. The little red dot on Dean's shirt.

"Get down!" He pushed Dan into a nearby bush as shots flew from across the front entrance of the hospital from a rooftop across the street.

**TBC**

* * *

**A\N: **Please review! :)


	3. Police Protection

**A\N: **Thank you so much to everybody who has been reading and reviewing this story. It means so much to me. I am so glad people like it. I was really nervous when I posted it, I wasn't sure how good it was going to be.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Flashpoint, CTV, ION, the NBA or Apple.

**Spoilers: **Between Heartbeats and One Wrong Move

**Warnings: **Someone gets shot point blank and is killed.

**Police Protection**

As shots continued to ring throughout the night all Dean and Clark could do was hide. As the hid Clark quickly dialed his dad's work number; knowing his father never turned it off.

"Clark," Ed's angry voice responded after the second ring, "You know you only use this number in an emergency!"

"We're under sniper fire and I think Dean's been shot!" Clark panicked, "We're just outside the hospital."

"Stay down and don't move!" Ed could now hear the gunshots as he ran down the stairs following the path his son had moments before.

As Ed ran outside he was in the process of calling the sniper in when he heard the sound of a bullet and both teenagers screaming. Letting the phone smash onto the floor Ed dove into the bushes.

"He's really hurt Dad!" Clark who was using the flashlight app on his IPhone to survey Dean's wounds choked back tears.

"No, no he's fine you're doing the right thing." Ed praised as he saw Clark had torn off a piece of his shirt and used it as a bandage on Dean's shoulder. "I called 911 help is on the way. We're going to catch whoever did this.

"My Dad…" Dean wheezed out as his eyes began to close.

Ed had forgotten to call Greg, one of his closest friend and Dean's father. "I'll be right back," He ran back into the line of fire to retrieve his personal phone, which had luckily been unharmed in the line of fire. Grabbing it he pressed speed dial 2 and let his friend know what was going on.

"Dad! He needs medical attention! Can't we take him inside?" Clark pleaded with his father as he returned back to the safe area.

"Clark," Ed tried the best way he could to explain the situation to his son, "We can't risk Dean getting shot again or one of us getting shot. Unless we have shields or something that can stop bullets I can't take him into the line of fire.

"Where are we supposed to get shields?"

"The SRU are enroot along with other units when they come they'll have shields and they'll make sure Dean gets all the help he needs. I promise he'll be okay."

"You can't promise that! I'm not some kid anymore you can't lie to me! I know what can happen, you've been shot, Jules nearly died from a sniper wound and Lew died from an IED. I know the risks I've known them all my life. I watch the news I hear kids talk and adults. You don't get to lie anymore.

"Clark-"

"No! No more excuses I know the risks I've known them all my life. So you don't get to lie anymore! I want the truth."

Ed shook his head and sighed, "Clark, Dean has a serious shoulder wound. He needs immediate medical attention but right now we're doing all we can." Ed dealt with these situations everyday but seeing is son in a panic stricken state was enough to send him on a vendetta after the person who was trying to kill his son.

A few minutes later as Dean was fighting to stay awake police sirens screeched to a halt in front of the hospital and Ed met the officers halfway, "Seventeen year old male has severe shoulder wound," He told the man who he knew to be the Team Two team leader Officer Hayes as he walked under the shield and put on his bullet proof vest. "Clark! Ed hastily handed his son a bullet proof vest, "Put that on and that's an order!"

Clark who was still putting pressure on Dean's wound looked up at his father. His hands were covered in Dean's blood and his face was stained with tears.

"He's going to get the best help they can give him." Ed took his son's shoulder and tried to pull him away from his friend. "I can promise you that."

"Come on son, I have officers looking for the sniper and doctors are right inside the door ready to help your friend. We need to get him some help."

"Okay," Clark allowed his father to help him up.

"Go inside and get yourself some help. Ask you speak to Dr. Luria.

"Dad I-"

"Come on kid," A younger officer let his colleague go with Ed while he took his own shield and led Clark towards the ER.

"Why can't I help?" Clark kept looking over his shoulder to where Ed and Officer Hayes were now moving Dean towards the hospital entrance as carefully as he could.

"You did help Clark." The officer promised as Clark turned away at the site of Greg running to help his son.

"Mr. Parker is going to hate me!" Clark was now in full-fledged sobs.

"No, no, he won't," The younger officer led Clark into the ER.

"Clark!" Sophie darted towards her son and hugged him, "Clark I'm so glad you're okay!"

"I'm fine, it's Dean who's hurt!" Clark pulled away from her hug and whipped away his tears.

For a minute Sophie was speechless. And she could have sworn it was her husband not her son standing in front of her.

"Clark," Sophie reached out to touch her son's face, "You've had a rough day let's get you cleaned up."

Clark turned in the direction of his friend being wheeled off to surgery and quickly sped up to catch up.

"Clark!" Sophie went to stop him but Ed blocked her path.

"Give him some space Soph."

"He's not you Ed!" Sophie exploded catching her husband off guard.

"I never said-"

"He's only seventeen Ed! He's not one of your officers you can just send to a shrink, he's your son!"

"You have no idea what goes on within my team so don't you dare go making assumptions!" Ed did everything he could to keep his temper.

"You're right I don't!" Sophie stormed away.

As officers filled the surgical waiting rooms Clark stayed silent and removed. He had walked in and thrown magazines off a small table and then moved the table so he could sit sideways on the chair.

Officers, he assumed at his father's request tried to engage him in a conversation. He even refused to talk to Spike and Sam who he had usually gotten along quite well with.

"No joy on the shooter Sir's," Officer Alvas, who had escorted Clark into the hospital solemnly approached Ed and Greg. "He managed to get away. CSU is sweeping for prints on the ledge though.

"You tell CSU this takes top priority! I want to nail the jerk who did this!" Greg seethed.

"Yes Sir," Officer Alvas walked away without another word.

"Greg," Ed turned to his friend, "Have you called Joanne?" He knew Greg's ex-wife did not like Dean's decision to move to Toronto and still did not trust Greg. However he knew she'd want to know that her son had been shot.

"Yeah," Greg ran his hands over his face, "Before I came. She blamed me and she's catching the next flight out. She said she was going to take him back to Dallas where she claims he'll be safe. I can't let her do that Eddie. I can't let her take him. We need to find whoever did this."

Ed surveyed his close friend and it disturbed him. He had never seen him so broken, angry, scared and worried.

"Dean's seventeen nobody can make him do anything. He chose to come here and if the bond our boys have is anything to go by I'd say he's not going to be leaving anytime soon."

"No!"

Ed turned his attention away from Greg to where Spike and Sam were trying to get Clark to cheer up.

"Go away!" Clark still didn't look away from the wall.

"Thanks for trying guys," Ed walked up to his teammates, "I appreciate you trying to help him."

"Of course," Spike lowered his voice, "He's been crying."

"You sure you don't want to go to the basketball game tomorrow night?" Sam gave one last effort.

"No! I don't want any pity!"

"Clark," Ed tried to be as gentle as he could, "Sam and Spike were going to invite you anyways. Actually the tickets were an early Christmas present."

Clark didn't say anything, "I don't believe you. If they're from you then how come you're not going?"

"It was supposed to be you, Dean, Mr. Parker and me," Ed finally admitted, "But I think Dean would want you to go. It's against his favourite team."

"I don't want to go! I don't want to do anything! Now everybody leave me alone!"

"We need to get him talking fast," Ed observed, "I don't want this to turn into what I think it will."

"Copy that," Sam and Spike said in unison as they moved further away from Clark.

"How about we let Jules talk to him. You know, he knows her pretty well." Sam suggested

"That and he and Dean both think she's hot," Spike added as a side note.

Ed raised his eyebrows apparently unaware of that fact.

"That's besides the point," Sam waved off his best friend's previous statement.

"What's besides the point?" Jules wondered as she joined the conversation, "How's the boss holding up?" She changed the subject.

"Not so good," Ed admitted, "His ex Joanne is flying in from Dallas. She wants to take Dean back with her."

"She can't do that can she? I mean he's seventeen. At seventeen you can choose who you want to live with." Sam spoke. "When's his birthday. When he's eighteen he's legal in Canada."

"Not until June," Ed sighed, "The boss has been great with him though and Dean loves it here. I know Clark would be devastated if Dean had to leave again. They were so close when they were ten and when Dean left without saying goodbye Clark was heartbroken."

"I bet, loosing a friend, that's rough," Sam said. "I had to say goodbye to a lot of friends when I was little."

"Excuse me," Ed saw Chief Reynolds and his daughter Sandy walking towards the waiting room and went to meet them.

"Constable Lane," Chief Reynolds greeted his subordinate, "I hear your boy has had quite an eventful day."

"Yes Sir."

"Sir," Sandy spoke nervously, "Is he okay? What about Dean Parker?" Her lip quivered as she thought of her new friends being injured.

"You know what Clark's sitting over there if you would like to talk to him," Ed told Sandy.

"Thank you Sir," Sandy said as she made her way over to Clark.

"How's Sargent Parkers son?" Chief Reynolds inquired as he saw Greg sitting in a waiting room chair looking lost, "Still in surgery. He took a bullet to his shoulder and another to his chest."

Chief Reynolds nodded his head sadly as he walked to Greg, "Sargent Parker,"

Greg looked up suddenly having been previously unaware of his bosses presence.

"I want you to know finding the people are responsible for your son's shooting is the top priority for all units."

"Thank you Sir."

"I'd like to meet your son when he's better. He made quite an impression on my daughter. When she found out about the incident and who was involved she demanded she come with me."

"Your daughter made quite an impression on him as well," Greg spoke, "I'm sure he'd be glad you know you were both here."

"Sargent Parker," A doctor still in surgical scrubs walked into the waiting room.

"Yes," Greg arose as the room fell completely silent. "Is my son alright?"

"We were able to retrieve both bullets. The bullet in his chest didn't penetrate all the way through so it didn't cause much damage. However the bullet to his shoulder tore the bone. He broke it and will need an extensive amount of recovery to get it working again."

Greg sighed in relief thankful that Dean was alive, "Thank you Dr. when can I see him?"

"Right away if you would like. He's awake but a little groggy he was asking for you and also for his friend Clark."

"That's-That's me," Clark slowly rose to his feet and approached the doctor.

"I see, well he's only allowed one visitor at a time and unfortunately visiting hours are over in an hour."

"Can I stay the night with him?" Greg wondered.

"I'm sure that can be arranged," The doctor smiled, "If you'd like I'll lead you to his room."

"Clark, Dean would want to see you. You should go," Greg told the teenager.

"No," Clark shook his head, "I don't want to."

"Come on buddy, I'll go with you," Ed placed his hands on Clark's shoulders,  
"He's alright, and the Dr. said he wanted to see you."

"You know what I think it's all right if you both go in for a bit," The Dr. realized that Clark was the other one caught in the shooting. "I think he'd really like that."

"Yeah come on Clark," Ed encouraged, "I'll stay with you. I promise."

"Okay," Clark agreed as he followed the Dr. out of the waiting room.

*****An Abandoned Warehouse somewhere in Toronto******

"How could you be so stupid?" 'The Boss' fumed with anger at his underling as he turned off the TV, "Not only did you put our mission in jeopardy but you put your colleagues life in danger. His cover could be blown."

"I-I-" The young man stammered.

"Nah boss," The undercover worker spoke with confidence, "The cops don't suspect a thing I have their surefire trust. Besides even if somebody did suspect something no one can touch me."

'The Boss' thought about this for a few minutes, "I suppose you're right but now we're going to have to move the plan back. We can't execute it now with all of those cops around.

"No, no I think we can," The undercover man smiled, "I mean it'll take some hard work but I think I can get the three of them alone. All I'll need is the security cameras turned off when I actually pull it off."

"Done," 'The boss' promised, "And make sure you get all of them, especially the girl."

"With pleasure," The undercover man gleamed with joy,

"Now as for you," The boss turned to the youngest man who had gone against his plan, "I think punishment is in order." He held his pistol and fired three rounds straight into the man's heart.

**TBC**

* * *

**A\N: **Please review and tell me what you thought of the chapter.


	4. No Comparisons

**A\N: **Thank you so much to everybody who has been reading and reviewing this story. It helps me keep writing. I want to dedicate this chapter to my good friend and role model to** Andorian Ice Princesses-AIP **who encouraged me to keep going even though I was having a diffuclt time. This chapter is dedicated to you and I hope it makes you feel a little better.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Flashpoint, CTV, ION the NBA, Hersey or Applebee College.

**Spoilers: **Between Heartbeats, Clean Hands, One Wrong Move, Jumping at Shadows, Fault Lines and Personal Effects.

**Warnings: **None

* * *

**No Comparisons**

The next day as Joanne King approached her sons hospital room she was not surprised to see Dean alone. The Greg Parker she had know would not have cared less that his son was injured and certainly wouldn't bother visiting him. She however was surprised to see the amount of flowers, gifts and cards that surrounded her seventeen-year-old son and figured that he had been in the hospital longer then her ex had said.

"Dean," Joanne knocked on open hospital room door, "How are you feeling?"

"Hi Mom," Dean turned to his mother, "My shoulder's really sore but I'm on controlled morphine," Dean explained.

"I see, and where's your father?" Joanne crossed her arms in an angry huff.

"Mom!" Dean immediately went into a defensive mode, "Dad just stepped out for a few seconds, he wanted to get an update on the case. He's been with me all night and hasn't slept at all."

"Uh-huh," Joanne scoffed at the idea, "And where did all of these gifts come from?" She inquired.

"Oh, well this is from Spike," Dean showed her his small stress ball that was supposed to help strengthen his uninjured and less dominate left arm. "And this is from Spike, Sam and Clark!" Dean showed her the signed Dallas Mavericks jersey that they had gotten him at the pervious nights game, "Oh and these are all from the Lane's and Wordsworths," Dean motioned to the candy, "The flowers are from Sandy and Lilly and the TV and DVD player is from Jules. She said she wished she had those when she was in hospital. Clark's going to come visit later and we're going to watch some movies."

"The Lanes?" Joanne questioned, "You mean Sophie and Ed Lane? They had a son named Clark right?"

Dean nodded his head, "Yeah Clark's great! So is Mr. Lane! He's really cool."

"Ah," Joanne let out a low sigh, "I don't remember that," She commented aloud.

"A lot's changed since you've been here Joanne," Greg walked slowly into the room coming face-to-face with his ex-wife for the first time in ten years.

"That I don't believe," Joanne turned to face her ex-husband, "You know what I think about your job and family priorities."

"Leave Dad alone! He's changed, he's a great father and he's great at his job!"

"Well, well I see you've corrupted my son, I hope you're happy."

Hearing his ex-wife refer to Dean as _her _stung Greg deeply.

"I'm not just your son," Dean stated, "I'm glad you're here Mom but I don't like seeing the to of you fight."

"Well you don't have to worry about that Dean," Joanne promised her son, "Because as soon as you're able we're flying back to Dallas."

"No!" Dean's tone became angry, "You can't make me leave again! I like it here, I have friends here and Dad and Marina treat me better then you ever did, no comparisons."

Joanne looked dumbstruck and all she could get out was "Why?"

"They don't slam you or tell me what an awful mother you are. Dads told Marina all about what happened in the past. They have an open and honest relationship. You told most of your boyfriend's that Dad didn't even exist and when I was younger you didn't even mention him at all, sometimes not even me."

"Dean, it's perfectly normal-"

"Look, I know most of your families in Dallas and you like it there. I know that's where you grew up and you miss it. I'll miss Toronto Mom, I'll miss Clark and Lilly and Dad's team but most importantly I'll miss Dad and Marina and I know you don't want to have to drag me home."

Joanne rolled her eyes, "Who's this Mariana? Is she some nanny?" She turned to Greg with a sense of pure hatred.

"No. She's my girlfriend, she lives with us."

"Oh, she lives with you. I was wondering why Dean wasn't dying from starvation! You probably don't even take care of him."

"Mom, that's enough!" Dean could sense his father's sadness turning into anger, "I think this might be a good time for you to leave. And if you're only here to insult my father and force me back with you then you may as well just leave all together."

"Dean you shouldn't say that to your mother," Greg spoke up, "All she want's is what's best for you."

"Why are you defending her? She's done nothing but criticize you."

"Dean," Greg held up his hand in an effort to silence his son, "I think now would be a good time to rest while your mother and I go outside and talk this over."

"Yes Sir," Dean nodded his head as he picked up his novel he had placed on the table when his mother walked in.

"Joanne," Greg led his ex into an empty waiting room, "I don't appreciate those kind of comments. Whether you choose to believe it or not I've changed my life around. I'll be the first to admit I made a lot of mistakes but I'm trying to fix them now. Dean's a great kid and he's happy here."

"I can see that. He seems to have a lot of friends."

"Yeah he does."

"Including Clark Lane. If I remember correctly his father Ed used to be your drinking buddy."

"Ed made sure I came home alive each night. When you took Dean and left seven years ago he support me through my rehab and my recovery ever since. His son Clark remembered Dean as soon as he came back. They go to the same school and they do everything together. They lean on each other for support just like Ed and I do."

"And how about Spike, Sam and Jules. Are they friend's from school?"

No they're all on my team. They've all taken quite a liking to Dean, Spike especially."

"Ah, I see and what makes Spike so special?"

"They're both into math and science. Spike more so then Dean but he has fun helping Spike make robots anyways plus Dean like's playing pranks on people and so does Spike."

"I see, so you're letting him hang around with those types of people? Do you really believe they are the best influences on him?"

"If you're referring you the fact he wants to be in the SRU he wanted that before he came to live with me. So you can't pin that one on me."

"He didn't want anything to do with you until he sneaked off to see you and saw you supposedly save someone's life." Joanne smirked, "I'd be the first to bet it was all a set up."

"Feel free to come by the station and see what you say I supposedly do anytime you want."

"Uh-huh, like that's going to happen."

"Hey Joanne," Ed suddenly appeared in the room followed by Clark and a clearly uncomfortable Sophie who was holding Izzy. "You remember my wife Sophie and my son Clark."

"Yeah, I do." Joanne turned to Ed, "You've lost your hair," She commented.

"That's not the only thing he's lost," Clark snickered.

"Yeah, this one stole all my hair," Ed ruffled Clark's curls.

"Dad!" Clark groaned.

Izzy who was still tired from her toddler-sized medication looked at Greg, "Geggie," The Toddler reached her arms out for him.

"Not now sweetie, Uncle Greg's a little busy, we should all get going." She glared at Ed.

"Yeah come on Izzy I'll take you to Dean," Clark took his little sister in his arms.

'Yay!" The toddler clapped happily.

"We'll go with you," Sophie, whose hands were now free grabbed Ed's arm and began dragging him out of the room.

"Soph," Ed stared at his wife in embarrassment when they were out of the room, "What was that for?"

"For bragging in on a private conversation," Sophie punched his shoulder, "You know better then that."

"Soph," Ed moved his wife out of earshot, "Joanne's a monster, you heard what she said. And that's not all she's done she-"

"And you don't know what Greg did to her ten years ago. While you were out with Greg I was comforting and helping Joanne manage. She wanted to help him but it got to the point where she couldn't do it anymore. She left for her and for Dean."

"Yeah well it tore Greg apart. I'm not going to stand here and watch as she leaves with Dean again."

"It's different now, he's sober and Dean is old enough to choose who he wants to live with. And you and I both now he might not have stopped if Joanne didn't decide to leave in the middle of the night. Things might have turned out a whole lot differently. No one knows."

"Yeah well I know she's not taking Dean anywhere," Ed turned and walked towards Dean's hospital room.

At two o'clock when Dean and Clark were on their third movie in a row there was a knock on the now closed hospital room door.

"It's Dr. Carver, I have a surprise I think you'll want to see."

Clark paused the DVD and looked suspiciously at his best friend. After their previous experience with the man who clamed to be a doctor both teenagers did not trust him.

"How come when I told my parents you fixed my arm they said they'd never heard of you?"

"That's because another doctor told me to. He knew I was young and he thought I might be able to connect with you. I should have told you that but I forgot. Now can I come in?"

"What's the surprise?" Dean wondered.

"Now if he told you that it wouldn't be much of a surprise," Sandy walked in. She was wearing a pair of skinny jeans, a blue-checkered button down shirt, with three buttons open and, to Dean's displeasure a white tank top underneath. Paired with her outfit was a green scarf.

"Hey," Dean sat up and smiled, "Thanks for the flowers."

Sandy smiled, Dean loved her smile, "No problem I was so worried about both of you."

"Yeah well Clark worries a lot of people," Dean joked.

"Very funny," Clark retorted, "So I'll just leave you to alone now, you know you make-out and stuff." He grinned as he left the room followed by Dr. Carver.

"Clark, are you and Dean finished?" Joanne walked down the hallway and towards Clark and Dr. Carver.

"Uh…"

"Are you one of Dean's doctors? I'm his mother Joanne." She then turned to Dr. Carver.

"No, sorry Mrs. Parker I'm not."

"It's King." Joanne stated bluntly.

"Sorry," Dr. Carver apologized, "Anyways I'm not one of his doctors just a visitor. I have to go see patients not though." He excused himself.

Turning her attention back to Clark Joanne asked again, "Are you finished visiting with my son."

"I am," Clark nervously spoke, "But his girlfriend is in there with him."

"Oh well," Joanne walked past Clark and opened the door to her son's hospital room.

"Mom!" Dean who was flirting with Sandy groaned when his mother stormed into his hospital room, "The door was closed for a reason!"

"Uh-huh, does your father let you do this sort of thing with the door closed?"

"I should go," Sandy blushed furiously, "Feel better soon Dean." She placed a soft kiss on his cheek as she quickly walked out of the room.

Joanne raised her eyebrows at Sandy as she left and then turned to Dean, "I see she's quite the fashion queen."

"Mom! Why are you acting like this? Just leave me alone," Dean had never been as furious at his mother as he was right now. "Why can't you let me stay here?"

Joanne walked towards his hospital room door and closed it, "Dean you were young when we left. You don't remember some of the things your father put us through. I'm just afraid he'll do the same things to you again.

"Mom, he's changed. I don't know how many times I've told you that!" Dean heavily sighed, "Why can't you see that?"

"Because I know better."

"No Mom you don't," Dean insisted, "Dad's a better person now. He saves people lives on a daily basics and he leads the best SRU team in the city. He always has time to help me with my homework and he helps is teammates as well. Ask anyone that knows him and they'll tell you how great he is."

"The problem is Dean I know how he was. One day he could snap and then start drinking again. You shouldn't be living in an environment with someone as unstable as that.

"He has dealt with a lot of stress Mom. A few years ago when some calls he made came into question a military physiatrist had to come and evaluated the team. He's had to deal with loosing team members and other's getting shot as well. He's the glue that holds his team together. But he also talks about his feelings and he goes and gets help when he needs it. And when I say help I mean a doctor not a bottle."

"Dean, you're acting like a child! If you hadn't gone sneaking off you see him none of this would have happened."

"If I hadn't gone to see Dad I never would have realized all the lies that you've fed me."

"Don't you dare talk to me like that young man!"

"Mom! I'm not going to Dallas, it's that simple; Now either you start accepting that Dad has changed or I'll call security have tell them not to let you enter the hospital again."

"Don't come crying to me when you show up in Dallas with another broken bone!" Joanne stormed out of the room.

* * *

"Hey Clark, are you okay?" Lilly tried to sound calm as she followed her boyfriend into the hospital.

"Yeah," Clark didn't turn to look at her, "I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?"

"Because you were involved in a shoot-out," Lilly grabbed his arm, forcing him to look into her eyes, "And we both know you were in pretty bad shape after it happened."

"Nah, it was just shock," Clark released himself from her grasp and continued on his way, "You worry to much."

"Clark!" Lilly huffed, "For someone who doesn't want to be anything like his father you're currently acting like him."

"I'm fine!" Clark turned to look at her and then sped up his pace. "You coming or not?" He turned around just in front of the doors.

"Yeah," Lilly sighed.

When the pair walked into the hospital Clark spotted Sandy sitting in the common area where they had agreed to meet.

"Hey Sandy," Clark offered a smile to his new friend, "Hope you weren't waiting long. Lilly here had to go home and change into new clothes." He pointed at his girlfriend.

Sandy stood looking somewhat confused, "But I thought you went to a public school?"

"We do but Lilly has to change five times a day," Clark laughed.

"Clark," Lilly punched his shoulder.

Sandy chose not to respond to Clark and turned her attention to Lilly instead. The teenager had shoulder length golden blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Hi," She offered her hand, "My names Sandy."

"Hi," Lilly shook her hand offering a small smile, "So Clark tells me you go to Applebee?"

"Yeah," Sandy had expected her peers eye roll and light sigh. Just because she went to a private school people thought she was a snobby rich girl.

"I see," Lilly released her hand, "So how do you like it?"

"It's okay," She said, "I don't stay in residence so I'm home a lot."

"So your parents aren't like ambassadors or anything?" Lilly's stance indicated what she felt like she was under attack.

"No actually my mother's a judge and my father's chief of police."

"Oh okay," Lilly was still defensive.

"Yeah Sandy's pretty cool." Clark sensed something was wrong, "Dean and I met her at that police dinner on Friday."

"Oh cool," Lilly shrugged her shoulders as they began to make their way towards the elevators.

As they approached Dean's hospital room Clark knocked on the door and waited until Dean said they could come in.

"Wow!" He exclaimed as he saw the new load of sweets that had been dropped off "I feel like I've just entered Dean's Chocolate Factory. Is this your Dad's way of making sure you don't become a cop?" He wondered as he helped himself to a full sized Heresy chocolate bar.

"Maybe," Dean chuckled at his friend's remark.

"Who keeps bringing you all this candy?" Sandy asked?"

"How long do we have?" He motioned to the names on the different gift bags and packages, "I think every cop in the city have sent at least one thing."

"But why?" Lilly wondered, "You're not a cop? Why are they doing this?"

"I don't know?" Dean shrugged his shoulders.

* * *

"Sargent Parker Chief Reynolds's will see you now," A secretary hanged up a phone and motioned for Greg to walk through the oak double doors and into the Chief's office.

"Thank you," Greg rose and walked into the all to familiar office.

"Sargent Parker," Chief Reynolds's paused slightly noting the envelope in Greg's hands, "If that's a letter of resignation, I don't want to hear it."

"No, this letter arrived in my mail box today. I thought you might want to read it."

"Take a seat and I will," The Chief said as he took the envelope out of the SRU Sargent's hand.

"This letter is addressed to your son," He observed, "Why did you open it?"

"I don't have to tell you the unusual occurrence of an unstamped and unaddressed letter. Especially given the circumstances."

"No, no you don't," The chief opened the envelope that only had Dean's name written in pencil and read it to himself. As he read the letter his facial expressions changed a number of times and then he finally folded the letter and placed it back in the envelope. "Thank you for bringing this to my attention,"

"Of course Sir, now do you want to tell me why my seventeen year old son is getting death threats if he continues to see your daughter or is it classified?"

Chief Reynolds's rubbed his brow, "No, no I guess you should know." He sighed.

"Does it have anything to do with the new crime bill?"

"Yes," Chief Reynolds's nodded his head, "A few years ago Lilly and her cousin Dylan were got robbed at gun-point by a notorious gang. They were walking to his house from a late movie and got caught by surprise. The guys were wearing masks and this gang is known to kill its victims so no charges were pressed.

"Hence the crime bill."

Chief Reynolds sadly nodded his head, "A lot of people advised me not to put the bill through considering what happened but I wanted to make sure it never happened again."

"It was a risky move for sure," Greg agreed, "But from my perspective I think it was a good one. Unfortunately the person who dropped this letter off at my apartment was wearing a black hoodie and walked around the cameras. I don't think we'll be able to get a clear picture."

"I'll put your apartment building on immediate surveillance, and put armed guards outside your son's hospital room door." The Chief picked up his phone to make the calls.

"Thank you, but the surveillance at my apartment won't be necessary they aren't after me."

"I'm afraid it's not up for discussion Sargent."

**TBC**

* * *

**A\N: **Please review and tell me what you thought about this chapter.


	5. Safety First

**A\N: **Thank you so much to everybody who has been reading, reviewing, alerting and favouriting this story. It means so much to me. I am so glad everyone likes it. This chapter takes place in the same day as the last one. I'm sorry if it's boring but I promise some of the information is important later. Oh and just so people know this story takes place later on in the world of season five.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Flashpoint, CTV, ION or Applebee College (I picked Sandy's classes by looking at the courses on the website and choosing ones based on the kind of personality and character I want Sandy to have.)

**Spoilers: **"We Take Care of Our Own (sorry I couldn't help it).

**Warnings: **Talk of sex or sex texting often called sexting.

* * *

**Safety First**

"Hey," Mariana stood from the couch as Greg walked into the apartment, "How did your meeting with the chief go?"

"Well I know why Dean got this letter," Greg placed it on the coffee table, "His daughter Sandy and her cousin got attacked my this violent gang a few years ago. That's why Chief Reynolds's really wanted to cut down on gang violence in the city."

"Have you told Dean yet?" Marina asked gently.

"I can't do it. He's been through enough today with Joanne coming by the hospital."

"He has but he has a right to know. He's not a kid, don't you think he'll notice if police officers and hospital staff start checking on him more."

"He's having two armed guards outside his room and one inside at all times," Greg said, "It's starting tonight I believe."

"So we better go and tell him. He should hear it from you don't you think?"

* * *

Twenty minutes later Greg and Mariana walked into Dean's hospital room. He was busy chatting away with Sam, Spike and Raff.

"Hey Dad, Mariana," Dean smiled as he saw his father and his father's girlfriend. "You want to play poker with us?"

"You're teaching my son how to play poker?" Greg asked the three younger men.

"Not with money Boss don't worry," Spike assured him as he motioned to Sam and Raff to follow him out of the room.

"Hey bud we're going to go get something to eat you want anything?" Sam asked,

"Sure," Dean smiled, "Anything's better then this hospital food they serve me."

"Sure thing, the usual?" Sam inquired.

"Yep."

"The usual?" Greg raised his eyebrows, "How many late nights have they been seeking in to see you?"

"Just last night and tonight," Dean said as he studied his Dad's facial expressions, "But why I'm I getting the impression that they weren't just a social visit? Are you having them check up on me?"

"No, no." Greg assured his son as he sat in the chair beside his bed, "I'm sure they were just visiting last night….but tonight…"

"Dad did something happen? Is everyone okay?"

"Yeah Clark," Greg handed him the envelope, "This came for you today. Read it and then we'll talk more."

"No return address or stamps," Dean observed the envelope, "The person was in our building," He dropped the letter into his hands and slowly opened it. As he read it his expression went from happy to angry and the somewhere in-between when he read the part about him dying. "Who sent this? And what do they want with Sandy?" Dean demanded to know.

Greg told his son about his trip to see Sandy's father and what information he had found out. He also told him about the extra security and how Sam, Spike and Raff had probably agreed to take the first shift.

"So…I'm I still going to be allowed visitors?" Dean asked.

"Only approved ones," Greg answered and then added," Don't worry Clark's already been approved Mr. Lane helped him with that when he came and picked him up."

"So that's why he came in, we were wondering why because he was going to take the bus home." Dean explained.

"Yes that's what they were doing."

"So, who approves my visitors?"

"I do. It's the law, but just until you're eighteen."

"Spike don't you dare. She'll murder me-you have no idea what she's like!" Sam tried to retrieve his phone back.

"Relax man," Spike took a seat beside Dean and Raff who was still in a fit of laughter sat beside him.

"What's he doing Sam?" Greg wondered.

"Jules' texted me and then he stole the phone," Sam told his boss, "He must have a death wish or something."

"Spike you know you don't mess with a pregnant woman. Give Sam back his phone."

"But Dad it's so much fun getting Sam upset!" Dean whined.

"So I see I have you to blame for Dean and Clark terrorizing the SRU?" Greg's voice was firm but he offered Spike a smile.

"Hey cool Jules is sexting," Dean spoke before speaking.

Greg did not know what they word sexting meant. He did however know his seventeen-year-old son was too young to be involved with it. "Alright boys funs over," He took the phone away from Spike and handed it back to its rightful owner.

"It's all fun in games until Dad hears that S word," Dean rolls his eyes, "You know I'm almost an adult and besides it's not like we don't learn about it in school."

"No you're dad's right, I wad going to give it back to Sam soon anyways. He was really mad this time." Spike explained, "Ever since he found out Jules was pregnant he's been way less fun to prank."

"How about Clark? He's easy to prank."

"I'm not hearing this," Greg shook is head smiling, "Goodnight Dean, goodnight boys."

"Goodnight boss," Sam, Spike and Raf all spoke."

"Raf you don't have to call me boss anymore." Greg reminded the younger man.

"Yeah I know but it would be weird calling you Greg," Raff admitted.

"Okay then how about Sarge?"

"Sarge it is."

* * *

At ten o'clock the following morning Dean woke up to the sight of an unfamiliar armed police officer sitting in a chair against the wall and facing him.

"Good morning," The middle-aged officer offered Dean a smile, "My names Constable Evans."

"Good morning," Dean yawned as he sat up, "When did Constables Scarlatti, Braddock and Rousseau leave?"

"Braddock and Scarlatti left this morning and I sent Rousseau home to get some sleep," Evan's explained, "You know I had to fight to get this protection duty. You have a lot of people in your corner."

Dean offered the man a small smile, "Sorry if this is rude but you look familiar. Have I met you before?"

"I'm on Team Two," Evan's explained, "Your father's introduced us a few times. I'm the one with the two sons who Clark sometimes watches."

"Right," The memories clicked in Dean's head, "Adam and Christopher, Clark says they're pretty active six year olds."

"He'd be right there," Constable Evan's grinned, "So a little mouse told me you're not a big fan of hospital food. I figured I bring you some home-made food my wife made." He offered Dean a blueberry muffin."

"I don't want to take away your breakfast. I'll be fine."

Constable Evan's took the entire container out of the reusable bag, "She baked enough for an army," He chuckled, "I got assigned a day-shift, so I'll be here till your surprise visitor arrives at five o'clock."

"Surprise visitor," Dean raised an eyebrow, "We wouldn't happen to share a last name would we?"

Constable Evan's smiled, "Not telling,"

"Sir," An officer who didn't look older then Dean poked his head into the room, "Would it be okay if I went to get Liam and I some food."

"No need," Constable Evan's smiled as he walked over and handed him two muffins and two cereal bars, "This should hold you until your relief comes at noon."

"Thank you Sir," The younger officer smiled.

"I have a three person protection duty?" Dean inquired.

"Chief's orders. The officers stationed outside though get rotated three times a day. In the morning at six o'clock, at twelve noon and at 6 o'clock at night."

"Why?" Dean inquired as he bit into his blueberry muffin.

"Because they stand guard all day and at night don't get to sleep. Plus they're usually rookies who work long shifts and extra hours already. Your father thought they'd be more alert if they were rotated three times.

"So did my Dad choose all the guards?"

"Yep," Constable Evan's said, "He handpicked them all so don't be surprised to see Sam and Spike floating around."

"What about Leah and Jules?" Dean wondered.

"Maybe Leah but don't count on Jules my feeling is Sam isn't going to let her out of his sight until their baby is born. Especially not on a protection detail."

"Is this protection detail able to stop a certain curly haired someone from eating all my chocolate? Or perhaps make it poison?" He asked a smirk plastered on his face.

"Sorry kid, I draw the line at poisoning but I'm sure Clark will stop if you asked him too.

* * *

At three o'clock in the afternoon Sandy knocked on Dean's hospital room door and once she entered the room with a sullen look on her face, "I'm sorry," She couldn't look into Dean's eyes, "I'm sorry all of this is happening."

"I'll just be outside if you need me," Constable Evan's excused himself from the room.

"It's not your fault," Dean assured her after the door had been closed, "You didn't ask to be attacked. And don't worry about me; I'm worried about you. Did you dad place a security detail on you as well."

"Not police officers, private security," Sandy explained, "We didn't want to take anymore of the cities resources off the street. Besides I'm used to it for eight months after the incident I was under tight surveillance all the time."

"That must have really sucked," Dean sympathized, "You come here right from school?" He looked her over in her school uniform, which consisted of a white dress shirt dark blue blazer a blue tie, a blue kilt with green kilt and green knee socks with black dress shoes.

"Yeah, I-uh-really wanted to see you," She blushed, "That's not bad is it? I mean you're not expecting Clark or someone else are you?"

'No, no," Dean told her, "Here come sit down," He carefully moved himself over so she would have room to sit beside him on his bed, "You wanna watch a movie?" He asked.

"Sure, what do you want to watch?" She asked.

"You pick. I don't care, whatever you want." He told her, "Take your pick, a lot of movies have been lent to me."

"I can see that," Sandy smiled as looked at the shelf portion of the TV stand, which consisted rows and rows of DVD's and TV seasons.

"If there's nothing you like there we can do something else," He said, "I don't know what kind of movies you like."

"How about we play some games on my lap top or, since you've been complaining to Clark about the lack of homework he's bringing you, you can help me with mine," She grinned as she pulled up her backpack and carefully removed her lap top before she proceeded to dump out text book upon text book.

"They don't know what the word spare is a your school do they?" Clark asked.

Sandy offered him a smile, "I do have Study Hall but that only cuts down so much." She explained, "This semester I'm taking AP English, English Literature, Dance, AP World History and AP Biology."

"Smarty Pants," Dean lightly kissed her cheek, then he said, "Well I don't know much about English but I'm alright in Science, and I'd probably be able to help you out in history."

"You can help me study for my test tomorrow," Sandy handed him her study cards she had made, "I need to know all of that information. Just shuffle up the cards and ask away."

A little after four o'clock Dean set Sandy's cue cards down the table beside her bed, "You're like super smart," He commented, "I don't think you need to study anymore. You've gotten every question right so far. Why don't we take a break for awhile."?

"Uh…" Sandy scrunched up her face. She had never been in a relationship before. Mostly because she was shy and didn't like going to parties; she was quite sure though that Dean was experienced in relationships and probably had a few ex-girlfriends back in Dallas.

"If you don't want to that's fine," Dean gently touched her shoulder sending chills throughout her body.

"Uh-I-" Sandy dug her phone out of her backpack and looked at the time. She wondered if she could get away with lying about somewhere she had to be.

Luckily Sandy was saved when Clark walked into the room a cross expression on his face.

"Man!" Dean gave his friend a dirty look, "What gives?"

"I should go," Sandy quickly gathered up her things and left the room before Dean or Clark could say another word.

"Clark!" Dean gave his friend another look, "Why'd you do that? You could have waited."

Clark mumbled something incoherently.

"You're going to need to speak a little louder," Dean informed him.

Clark sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair; "Lilly broke up with me because of Sandy."

Dean was stunted, he didn't know what to say, "And you think that's Sandy's fault? Or mine?"

"I don't think it's your fault-I just-" Clark actually had no idea why he had ended up at the hospital. After he had left Lilly's house he had just got into his car and drove and ended up at the hospital."

"Okay so what's up?" Dean asked, "Do you wanna tell me what happened?"

"No, I-I-don't really know."

"Well what did she say? I mean she must have given you a reason."

"Basically she told me to choose between her or you and Sandy because she refused to hang out with her. I told her that wasn't fair but she wouldn't listen. Then she said if I kept dating her I wasn't allowed to see you anymore because she didn't want the chance I'd be around Sandy. So I told her that I couldn't not see you and then you told me we were through."

"Wow," Dean breathed out, "You know I never really liked her but I didn't know she was that low."

"Yeah whatever," Clark grabbed a DVD and put into the DVD player. "You wanna give me some of the chocolate I know you're hiding?" He sat on the chair beside the bed and stared at his friend.

"It's underneath your chair," Dean informed him as Clark got up and saw chocolate bars pilled underneath. "I figured you wouldn't have to steal mine then. You have yours and I have mine."

"Until I run out," Clark smirked as he took a bite of the chocolate bar and pressed the menu button on the DVD remote.

* * *

At precisely six o'clock Ed Lane strolled into the hospital room. "Here's a little story for the two of you lets figure out if you can tell me how it ends." He clapped his hands together giving them a rub. "There once were two boys and they were best friends. One day an evil dragon came and gave one an injury so he was in the hospital for a long time. The other one, the one who wasn't injured always liked to visit his friend. The only problem was that that boy forgot to turn on his magical cell phone so his parents; the handsome King and beautiful Queen couldn't get a hold of him. Sound familiar?" He sent a smirk in Clark's direction.

"I think you've been reading to many bedtime stories to Izzy," Clark commented.

"Sorry, wrong answer, you win the second place prize."

"I think you've finally gone crazy."

"Clark," Ed shook his head, "The reason you have the phone is so we can call you. We called Lilly's house but you weren't there and then-" Ed's cell phoned beeped signaling he had a text message.

"I'm sorry Dad I left Lilly's early."

Ed stuffed his phone into his pocket, "It's okay bud, we were just worried. You know what I'll do; I'll let you off with a warning this time. I'll call your mother and tell her you're all right. You can spend the night here and then go home when you wake up in the morning. You don't have class until ten anyways right?"

"Something like that," Clark answered.

"Good," Ed left the room.

"Thank, I owe you," Clark turned to Dean and smiled, "How'd you think that fast?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Dean feigned innocent, "Now put the movie back on. I want to see how it ends."

Clark nodded his head as he pressed the play button on the DVD player.

**TBC**

* * *

**A\N: **I hope you liked this chapter. The next one is more suspenseful and something happens to a major character so make sure to stay tuned.


	6. Follow Me Part One

**A\N: **Thank you so much to everybody who has been reading and reviewing this story. It means so much to me. I've finally decided that this story takes place mid September of the current Flashpoint season's year. So for instance if "We take Care of our Own" took place in April (which most people seem to think it did) then "Lawmen" would be a little after that. Oh and I'm guessing that Dean and Clark are in grade eleven on the show so in my story they'd just be starting grade twelve.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Flashpoint, CTV, ION, Dr. Sues or Microsoft who makes XBox.

**Spoilers: **We Take Care of Our Own and Lawmen.

**Warnings: **Gun and fighting violence

* * *

**Follow Me Part One**

"It's a go," A man spoke into quietly into a cell phone, "Today we do it."

On Friday afternoon around four thirty Clark walked into Dean's hospital room dramatically carrying what Dean assumed to be his homework.

"Hey, hey! You know our rule no homework on Friday's." Dean reminded him.

"Sorry Man, your stuff was taking up our locker. I hadda do something with it."

"Our locker?" Dean raised an eyebrow at his friend, "Since when did we share a locker?"

"Since Lilly broke up with me," Clark explained, "I mean it's not like you're using it or anything.

"And how did you get into my locker?" Dean questioned.

"Hey you don't grow up at the SRU and not learn any tricks," Clark smirked.

"You got the office to open it didn't you?"

"Yep," Clark sighed, "That's when they decided to hand me your mountain of homework. Apparently the think we like each other or something."

"Yeah you know it's not like Dad only agreed to buy me a bunk bed because you sleep over all the time or anything."

"No, no," Clark waved it off.

The reason Clark always wanted to spend the night at Dean's however was a serious matter. Clark's father Ed had a bad case of PTSD and was having trouble coping at home. Clark had witnessed quite a few panic-attacks and meltdowns of his fathers. After their so-called ride-along three months prior Clark and Dean had made an unspoken agreement. Whenever one of them needed something the other would be there for them. If they were best friends before, that day had made them brothers.

"Dad said Sam is watching you tonight. Says he's in a bad mood because Jules isn't sleeping," Dean issues a warning, "So I might scram before he arrives."

"I didn't hear that," Spike, who was sitting in the corner spoke-up.

"Great, I mean it's not like Sam doesn't already not like me or anything," Dean huffed as he fell back onto his pillow.

"You? Well at least he doesn't think you're going to be a criminal or vigilante or something!"

Spike now interested in the conversation sat up, "What makes you guys say that?" He wondered.

"I'm pretty sure after the whole ride-along thing he thinks I'm going to turn into a killer."

"Nah, he thinks you're just like Ed. He want's to see you take a shot, see if your anything like your father."

"If Xbox is anything to go by he is," Dean piped up.

"Maybe I'll get you in the gun range one day?" Sam appeared at the doorway. "That is if it's okay with your father."

"That'll be a hard sell."

"Nah, I'll just say I'm training you for the Police Academy. He'll believe me."

"Just because I want to apply for Criminal Justice at a few Universities does not mean I'm going to be a cop."

"Come on you and Dean? Spike smiled. "You'd make a great pairing. I mean I was impressed when you put the cell phone in the bag." Spike smiled.

"We all were." Sam added. "That's not to say you didn't deserve to be punished."

"Trust us we got punished all right. We got treated to a pizza dinner and lectured on the important of good and right police work and how important it is to have good partners."

"Ooh, sounds like torture."

"You weren't there!"

"When you get lectured on the importance of shinning your shoes let me know," Sam plopped himself down beside Spike his eyes already drooping.

"Jules and the baby keeping you up?"

Sam nodded his head, "Only four more months." He rubbed his eyes, "It's been worse for her though. When she gets tired and can't sleep it puts stress on her and the baby."

"Well I'll stay here tonight and watch Thing One and Two if you want to catch a few on the cot."

"Nah, I'm good."

"Spike's right you should rest. You're be more useful if you sleep," Dean offered advise.

"I swore I just heard my boss talking to me. I couldn't be him though he's much, much younger," Sam stared at Dean.

"He really is a chip off the old block, just like him," Spike pointed to both boys. "The future is in good hands."

"Tell that to my Dad. He's still convinced I might make the wrong career choice."

"Yeah and mine thinks I need to reevaluate mine."

"No and, No." Sam and Spike answered in-sync. They both knew better then to mess in the lives of their boss's.

A few minutes later Sam was out like a light and Clark got a smirk on his face, "You still have those markers from when Izzy was here?" He asked.

"I don't know, unless your Dad took them I do."

"What are you two up too?" Spike eyed both teenagers.

"Just getting Sam prepared for fatherhood," Dean offered an explanation for his friend's actions.

"Uh-uh," Spike exhaled as he stood up. "You know I can't let you do whatever you're planning.

"You don't eve know what it is!" Clark speaks-up, "It's not that bade really. Izzy does it all the time."

"Your sister's two," Spike raised an eyebrow, "I really don't think I'm going to like where this is leading."

"Oh you're no fun." Clark sighed.

"He used to be. Didn't he used to be the cool one? What changed? You want to tell me?" Dean began his negotiation.

"No and I'm also a trained negotiator."

"Yeah but I've learnt from the best."

"So have I.

"Oh yeah." Dean depended, "He's right. Now I don't have anything on him."

"Don't worry about him. He won't tell. If our Dad's finds out he let us do this he'll never be seen again."

"Ah, that's a very interesting point. He needs more scribbles," Dean instructs as he looks at Clark's drawings on Sam's face.

"You too I swear…" Spike mumbles something in Italian as he shakes his head and sits back down in the chair.

* * *

"Hey boys," Dr. Carver entered Dean's hospital room at ten o'clock at night "How come you're still up?"

Clark stared at the man, "And you care why?" He asked.

"Because Dean needs his sleep and I'm pretty sure you do as well," Dr. Carver responded.

"Well we're just watching a movie," Dean explained, "Sam needs his sleep so we're keeping the volume on pretty low? Did somebody complain? Is that why you're here?" Dean, always concerned about other people asked.

"No, no just saw the light on," Dr. Carver went to Dean's medicine chart and did dialed something in.

"Hey?" Clark asked, "Should you be touching that? I mean you're not Dean's doctor."

"I'm just making sure everything's still working. I'm on night shift on this hallway tonight. It's my job," Dr. Carver explained. "Great observation skills though. You're going to make a great cop.

"Thanks," Clark mumbled, not sure how he felt about the other man. He was pretty sure he did something he shouldn't have done. "Do you feel any different man?" He asked.

"I'm fine Clark," Dean told him, "He did seem a little off though. Maybe he had a fight with his girlfriend or something."

"Yeah maybe," Clark shrugged his shoulders. "I'm just going to go and check something," He slipped out of the room only to discover no bodyguards were standing outside.

"Now I know something's wrong," He whispered to himself as he listened closely for oncoming footsteps or noise of any kind. Hearing deep yet muffled voices Clark hid himself in a supply closet and watched the scene from the corner of his eyes.

Five men in hospital scrubs and masks entered Dean's hospital room. A few minutes later then left wheeling Dean's hospital bed. In the middle of the night Clark knew Dean would not have been moved unless something horrible had happened.

"What about the girl?" One of the men asked, "The boss said we need her too?"

"She's already taken care of," Another voice, one Clark recognized as Dr. Carver's responded.

"What about the other boy? You said he was in there too." A third man spoke.

"We'll search for him for a little while. But after that we leave he can be taken care of later." Dr. Carver responded as he led the other men around the corner.

Clark waited a few minutes before he came out of the supply closet. Stepping out slowly and carefully he quickly surveyed the dark hallway for any danger; having only the light in Dean's room to guide him he couldn't see much. Figuring he needed to help Dean as quickly as possible he hurried his pace to Dean's hospital room where he had left his cell phone on a table.

He had his hand on the doorknob when he felt a nuzzle of a gun press against his skull.

"Don't even think about it," Dr. Carver's voice slithered in his ear, "I don't think you'll like the outcome."

Clark, who had never been one for rules, opened the door. "Sam!" He yelled as loudly as he could, "Sam wake up!" No movement.

"You didn't think we were that stupid did you?" Dr. Carver laughed. "We gave him a dose of sleeping pills. He won't be remembering anything for awhile."

"You know you're not going to get away with this right?" Clark warned.

"Oh but we are." Dr. Carver laughed as he forced Clark to take a few steps away from the door.

"Not if I can help it," Clark elbowed Dr. Carver in the nose, which sent the gun skipping across the tiled floor. Acting fast Clark raced for the gun and retrieved it, "Now you listen to me," He held the gun up, "I want you to go get Dean and bring him back."

"You think you can negotiate me out of this?" Dr. Carver laughed. "You can't do anything. You can't even hold a gun properly, what kind of cop's kid are you?"

"I know how to shoot!" Clark raised his voice; He backed into the hospital room to retrieve his cell phone when…

**TBC**

* * *

**A\N: **Uh-oh what happened to Clark? Will he and Dean be okay. Please review and stay tuned to find out.


	7. Follow Me Part Two

**A\N: **Thank you so much to everybody who has been reading and reviewing this story. It means so much to me. I hope you like this chapter. I want to give a huge thank you to **Andorian Princess-AIP **for editing this chapter for me and helping me to improve it. Oh and in case you're not native to Toronto College Street is the location of the Toronto Police Head Quarters. It is also one of the main streets in Toronto and it connects to Young street which is another major street. Bay street which it also connects to is also another major street in Toronto. The corners of College and Young and College and Bay are probably two of the busiest intersetions in all of Canada.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Flashpoint, CTV or ION

**Spoilers: **Attention Shoppers, We Take Care of Our Own and Lawmen

**Warnings: **Scenes of people being kidnaped. Talk about sexual assault.

* * *

**Follow Me Part Two**

Clark woke up with a pounding headache, "What happened?" he asked groggily.

"Hey buddy," Ed gave his son a slight smile, "How's your head?"

"It's alright," Clark didn't want to show weakness to his father, "Where's Mom? How long have I been out for?"

"Only a few hours, your mother's at home with Izzy. I told her it would be better if she saw you tomorrow."

"Okay," Clark tried to piece together the events of the night, "I don't remember much."

Ed studied his son's features and expression. He might not have been a good of a negotiator as Greg was but he knew his son was worried and scared. Ed wondered how much did he remember?"

"Clark son, what do you remember?"

"I remember Spike was watching over Dean and the Sam came. I kind of drew all over his face while he was sleeping. Then-" This was where Dean's memory began to fade, "I think Dr. Carver came in and did something then I-somehow ended up in a closet with my phone-I-I heard voices…"

"That's right. You recorded the voices on your phone. What else?" Ed gently prompted as he took notes.

"Well I remember he held a gun to my head but I elbowed him in the nose. It all goes blank after that. What else happened?"

Ed gently placed his pen down and placed it and his notepad on the table. "Clark you were attacked and knocked out with a crowbar. The last thing you did was dial my number. When you didn't respond I rushed to the hospital. That was three hours ago."

"What about Dean? Where's Dean?" Clark asked.

"He was taken by Dr. Carver and some other men. We're still trying to find him."

"I tried to save him Dad," Clark explained, "Greg must hate me. I let his son get kidnapped." Tears began to fall down his face,

"Hey, hey, nobody hates you. Especially Greg. You did everything you could to try and save Dean. The police are using your recording to help track the kidnappers and we already know who one is." Ed placed his hand on Clark's shoulder in an effort to calm him down.

"Did Sandy get kidnapped too? They said something about already having her."

Ed nodded his head, "Yes Clark they did."

"Why didn't Dean have any guards at his door Dad? Why did this happen?"

"I don't know son but I'd like to find out," Ed knew four officers had been assigned to guard Dean's door. All four of them however were unaccounted for.

"Dad what can I do to help?" Clark wondered.

"You can get some rest," Ed told him, "The doctor's think you might have a mild concussion so you might get woken up a few times."

"Dad, I mean about Dean. What can I do? I can help Spike or-what about Sam where's Sam?"

"Sam's getting checked out too….why?" Ed wanted Clark to regain as much memory as he could.

"The kidnappers I…asked Sam for help but they said they gave him something….I was afraid he was dead."

"No, no they just gave him a strong sleeping pill. By tomorrow morning he should be fine."

* * *

"Wake up!" A man snarled as he kicked Dean's side and kicked a plate of stale bread in front of him, "This is all you're getting today so make sure you eat it slowly." He warned as he slammed the dungeon like door shut behind him.

Dean's bones ached and when he tried to move pain ripped through his swollen shoulder. He tried to stand up but he couldn't move, the rattling of chains got him to believe he was chained to something. Shriving he slowly lay down and tried to go back to sleep.

"Get up!" A man, was pulling his forcefully pulling him up by his injured arm. "I said get up!" Dean felt a gun being pressed against the side of his head.

"My names Dean," He knew the best way to keep yourself alive was to personalize yourself to your capturer. If they knew who you were it was harder for them to kill you.

"Shut up!" The man snarled as he dragged Dean to his feet, "The Boss want's to see you!" He explained as he dragged Dean into some sort of open space.

"What….what…did….you do with Sandy?" He asked as he coughed up blood.

"I said shut up," The man growled again.

"What…..what did you do to her?" He asked again.

"Isn't that sweet! Dr. Carver laughed maliciously as he walked up to Dean behind an older man. "You looking out for your little girlfriend."

"How could you kidnap your own cousin?" Dean wanted to know, "She trusted you. We all trusted you."

"You're right Dylan he is a little know-it-all," The older man slapped Dean across the face sending more blood out of his mouth.

"Just tell me why, why did you do it after what happened that one night."

"You silly little boy!" The older man viciously grabbed Dean's face and shook it, "He was in on it the whole time. It was all a set-up, all of it."

"But-"

"Boss may I," Dr. Carver who was obviously frustrated asked.

"Sure, you've earned it."

"My Mom died in childbirth and I never knew my father. Sandy's parents, my sister's sister and brother in-law tried to raise me like their own but I knew they never loved me as much as Sandy. When I was sixteen I joined this gang. Do you get it now you stupid little boy?

Dean was about to respond when he heard Sandy scream and cry from another room, "What are you doing to her?" He tried to stand but a man pushed him down and chained him up.

"My boys are just having a little fun," The boss laughed.

"Don't hurt her!" Dean yelled, "She doesn't deserve it!"

"Don't tell me what to do," The boss growled, "Now smile for the camera, we're going to send your video to your father.

"My father's team will find us!" Dean said before he was bounded and gaged.

"Not before we're finished with you," Dr. Carver laughed.

* * *

By Sunday afternoon College Street from Bay to Young had been all but officially taken over by civilian and uniforms working effortlessly around the clock to find Dean Parker and Sandy Reynolds.

From inside the Headquarters Clark watched as officers hurried about their duties. He had been at home where his mother had wanted him to stay and rest. At two o'clock though he needed to get out of the house.

"Clark," Ed Lane approached his son followed by Spike, another young man and a teenage girl who looked about his age. "This is First class firefighter Danny Stevens and his younger sister Amelia. Amelia is Sandy's friend and she wants to help out as well. You two are going to be helping Spike and Mr. Stevens out alright?"

"Okay," Clark nodded his head, "What do you want me to do?" He turned to Spike and asked as Ed walked in the other direction.

"You and Amelia are going to be checking for common known associates of Dr. Dylan Carver and a man by the name of Nathanial Hernandez.

"He's the one I picked out of the voice line-up." Clark remembered the previous day's events.

"Right. He's a member of a notorious dangerous gang called the Hillside boys. The same gang who attacked Sandy and her cousin; We have their home and cell phone history and you two or going to be comparing them to see if you can find any names that are the same."

"Okay," Clark took both sheets of paper from Spike and handed one to Amelia,

"Just text or call one of us when you're finished," Danny added.

"What can we do after?" Amelia wondered as Spike's IPhone buzzed.

"Uh-" Spike seemed to be lost in the world technology as he showed Danny whatever he was looking at.

"We have to go!" Spike quickly pivoted around and hurried down the hall followed by Danny.

"They got some nee evidence and it's big," Clark turned to Amelia and said, "It was probably a hit on some kind of network or something. Spike's a wiz on the computer." He explained as he and Amelia sat down at a conference room table, "I almost want to go and see what it is but that didn't go over to well the last time Dean and I did it."

"I hope you're right. I've already lost my parents. I don't know what I'd do if I lost my best friend as well.

When it appeared as though Clark was at a loss for words Amelia spoke again, "It's okay, they died when I was three when our house caught on fire. I barely remember them. Our grandparents raised Danny and I. When I was in grade seven I switched to Applebee so Danny could still be my legal guardian but I wouldn't have to move around with him because of his training. I met Sandy my first week of Applebee, we've been best friends ever since."

"Dean and I have know each other since we were little," Clark chose not to reveal the whole truth as he had just met Amelia.

"Yeah Danny told me Dean's father was the best crisis negotiator in the city. Your father's a sniper on his team right?"

"Yeah," Clark nodded his head as Jules walked into the conference room.

"Did my Dad send you to babysit us?"

"No," Jules slowly sat down in a chair, "I wanted to help as well. Sam wouldn't let me do anything else though so Spike suggested I come here."

"Okay, well Jules this is Amelia she's Sandy's best friend. Amelia this is Jules Callaghan she's on my dad's team, she's the secondary negotiator, repelling expert and a sniper."

"Wow, that's so cool," Amelia's blue eyes glowed, "I wish I could do all of those things."

Jules laughed, "So do I. The problem is when you're almost six months pregnant you can't really do any of those things. Especially when you're boyfriend is also a member of your team."

"Sam," Clark quickly filled Amelia in, "He's the Assistant Team Leader, un-official military liaison and he's also a sniper.

Amelia nodded her head as she scanned her list of telephone numbers and names.

"So Jules, what was the video Spike got?" Clark casually asked.

"Nice try," Jules eyed him as she peered at his paper and took a highlighter from the table, "I told Spike I'd text him the names of the matches you found." She explained.

"Oh come on Jules, you know we just want to help." Clark sighed, "What was Spike's video about."

"The last time you and Dean 'just wanted to help' you could have gotten yourself killed," Jules reminded him, "You're not getting any information out of me.

"We were fine!" Clark reminded her as he began looking at the names on his piece of paper, "I'm seeing lots of calls from the same person on here. Do you have this man on your list Amelia?" Clark pointed to a name.

Amelia glanced at Clark's list and then back to her own, "Yeah I do," She smiled, "I also have that one," She pointed to another name.

"Great," Jules looked at both of the names on Clark's piece of paper and texted them to Spike "Now highlight them, you should use one colour for all the multiple calls from the same person and another colour for all the single calls from the same person."

"Why?" Amelia wondered,

"It's the names that show up multiple times on both lists were going to want to search. It's a good idea those are in a different colour so we know, it would also be a good idea to put a star beside the multiple ones."

Clark turned to Jules and stared at her. He wanted to tell her to stop telling them what to do but he knew better then to speak to adults like that. Especially when Jules was pregnant and hormonal.

"Geez you look like your Dad," Jules commented, "He gives me that same look when I beat him at something.

"I'm not like my father," Clark whispered in a barley audible.

"It's not a bad thing Clark," Jules placed her hand on his shoulder.

Just then Jules cell phone rang and Clark grabbed it off the table before she could answer it, "Jules' phone!" He sang making Amelia burst out laughing.

"Clark? What are you doing with Jules phone?"

"Well right now I'm running around the conference room with it," Clark offered a cheeky explanation as he swiveled from Jules attempts to snatch her phone off him.

"Clark…unless you want to hear your father's voice on the phone I recommend you give it back to her."

"How do I know my Dad's actually with you and you're not just bluffing?"

"Suit yourself," Sam pressed the speaker button on the phone and placed it on the table.'

"Clark, what are you doing with Jules' phone?" Ed's voice entered Clark's ear.

"I was hoping Sam would say something embarrassing," Clark explained.

"I can hear you!" Sam retorted, "And just for that you're not going to come golfing with me and Spike next week."

"Dad-"

"Sorry bud, no hand Jules back her phone before I punish you."

"Fine," Clark grumbled as he handed Jules' back her phone.

Jules took it without a word.

* * *

Two heavy-set men opened the dungeon door and threw Sandy inside before locking it again.

"Sandy!" Dean walked as far as his chains were allowed, "What happened?" He asked as he lowered himself to the ground to inspect her wounds and bruises.

"They….They…" Sandy sobbed as she moved her bounded body closer to Dean's giving him clear view of his ripped clothing and black eyes.

"I won't let them hurt you again," Dean promised her in a soothing voice, "I promise."

* * *

It was past midnight and their superiors had sent most occupants of the central communications room home long ago. Now the only people who remanded in the room were Ed, Greg, Chief Reynolds and Sam and Spike.

"I got a location!" Spike declared as his computer dinged "I have a three block radius of where they are!"

**TBC**

* * *

**A\N: **I love reviews.


	8. Nightmares and Realities

**A\N: **Thank you so much to everybody who has been reading and reviewing this story. It means so much to me. I really hope you like this chapter. I'm not really sure how good it is so please be honest and tell me the truth.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Flashpoint, CTV, ION or Applebee College

**Spoilers: **We Take Care of Our Own.

**Warnings: **Scenes of blood, talk of abuse.

* * *

**Nightmares and Realties**

"Toronto PD Freeze!" Over two dozen cops ran into the abandoned warehouse in Toronto's industrial sector.

"Don't even think about it!" Sam pointed his gun at Dylan Carver, as the man was about to make a run for it. "I can guarantee you there's about a thousand cops that would like nothing more then to shoot you if you even think about touching that gun." He warned.

Dylan smirked as he picked up his gun but not before Spike came up behind him and twisted his arm backwards. "You're under arrest for first degree kidnapping charges, assault of a deadly weapon and anything else we can come up with," Spike arrested him and handed him over to a uniformed officer.

"Wordy, do you need back-up?" Spike spoke into his comm link.

"Nope," Wordy replied as he cuffed another gang member, "We got all of them, including the leader. You good?"

"Yeah," Spike responded, "Sam and I are scanning the place now."

"Okay," Wordy responded.

"Spike, down here!" Sam shown a light down a flight of metal stairs, "Let's check down here."

"Copy," Spike jogged over to his friend as the walked down the squeaky stairs.

"Man, it looks like a dungeon down here," Sam spoke with a light shiver in his voice as he shone his flashlight into the open space, "Jules what was this place? It looks like some sort of prison cell?" Sam asked his girlfriend through his comm link.

Jules who was in the command truck responded with a sarcastic tone, "Why you scared?"

"Dean!" Spike's yell silenced the conversation as he ran towards the barley conscious teenager.

"D-d-d," Dean's slurred as blood poured out of his body. In the last twenty-four hours he had gotten a few beatings for trying to protect Sandy.

"Your father's outside buddy, you'll see him soon," Spike spoke in a soothing voice. "We need EMS here now!" He yelled into his comm link

Sam who had more emergency medical experience then Spike quickly surveyed Dean's injuries. It appeared as if he had a few stab wounds as blood was pouring from his belly and from his legs. Sam was more concerned though from the blood pouring out of his head. He knew from his years in combat that head wounds needed to be treated fast or else they could be fatal. It was then that he made a quick decision.

"It's going to be okay Dean, we're going to get you outside. Your parents, Marina and your step-father are waiting for you." Sam tried to sound calm as he wrapped up Dean's wounds with bandages.

"M-" Dean tried to spoke but only blood came out.

"Don't talk buddy," Sam spoke in a gentle voice, "Just keep your eyes open," He instructed as he felt Dean's pulse weakening.

"M-" The last thing Dean saw where two EMS workers huddled over him.

"No! No! Go away no!" Sandy yelled through bursts of sobs as two male EMS workers attempted to examine her.

"STOP IT! STOP IT!" She cried as she began kicking her feet at them. "DON'T HURT ME!

Jules who was exiting the command truck turned to watch the scene unfold. "Hi Sandy," She approached the teenage girl, "My names Jules. I work with Dean's father." She stood beside her, "Where are her parents? She's a minor she can't be examined without consent."

"She wouldn't let her father near her and her mother's in route," One of the EMS workers explained.

"Well until then I think it would be best if you just let me watch her."

"She needs to be examined."

"Later," Jules told them.

"Do as the lady says," Steve. Jules ex-boyfriend approached the two rookies. "She knows what she's talking about."

The two EMS workers nodded their heads and quickly scurried off.

"Thanks," Jules offered Steve a small smile before turning her attention back to Sandy.

"You always were good with children," Steve commented before leaving once again.

"Is-that-that-your boyfriend?" Sandy asked.

"No. My boyfriend's name is Sam. He's a police officer." Jules explained.

"D-D-Dean's going to-b-b-b-break up with me," Sandy sobbed.

Jules gently stroked her hair, "No he won't."

"Y-Yes he will-t-t-they r-r-r-r," Sandy couldn't bring herself to say the word. "He's not going to want to date me now!"

"Oh Sandy!" Victoria Reynolds ran towards her daughter. "Oh I was so worried!" She hugged her.

"Mommy!" Sandy sobbed into her mother's jacket. "Mommy, don't leave me!"

"I'm not going anywhere I promise," Turning to Jules she smiled as said, "Thank you so much for saving her!"

"Oh I-" Jules began but Victoria was again focused on Sandy as two female EMS officers loaded her into the ambulance.

Deciding it was a good time to leave Jules made her back towards the command truck to get something to eat.

"Hey sweetheart," Sam walked away from Raff and Spike, "How're my girl's doing?" He kissed her lips and placed his hands on her abdomen. "You guys staying out of danger."

Jules smiled as she felt her unborn daughter move at her father's touch, "She's going to be such a daddy's girl," She kissed Sam on the lips. "Did you guys get Dean out?"

"Yeah we did."

"Good call in there Sam," Ed approached the younger man and patted him on the shoulder.

"Thanks," Sam smiled. "You going to the hospital?"

Ed nodded his head, "Yeah but I'm not going to wake-up Clark until the morning when we have a better idea of how Dean and Sandy are."

"Do you know what happened to Sandy?" Jules whispered.

"Not everything thank goodness," Ed refused to think about what the girl was put through, "CSU has a view ideas though."

"You mind if I go to the hospital and talk to her?"

"No, but it won't be official, you know that right."

"Yeah I know."

* * *

"WHAT?" Clark exploded with anger, "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME LAST NIGHT? He demanded to know he threw his glass of water in the sink.

"Because I didn't want to sitting in some hospital waiting room worrying about him," Ed tried to explain, "We didn't know much last night and-"

"AND YOU STILL THINK I'M A BABY!" Clark accused.

"Clark I don't think you're a baby."

"Then did you ever think that maybe I wanted to wait?"

"Clark, you didn't miss much just a lot of silence. Everyone was pretty worried."

"Uh-huh," Clark scoffed. "I'm sure his mother was worried about him. All she wants is to ruin his life!"

"Clark that's not true," Sophie walked into the kitchen carrying Izzy. "All Dean's mother wants is what's best for him."

"Yeah I'm sure," Clark rolled his eyes as he slumped back into a kitchen chair, "I'm not going to school today," He folded his arms against his chest.

"That's fine, but if you want to come with me to the hospital you need to promise you'll listen. No running off like last time."

"Yeah," Clark huffed as he stood up.

"Clark," Ed stood in his son's way, "I mean it. Today's going to be a rough day, a lot of sitting around, you're not going to be able to spend all day with Dean. His family wants to see him as well."

"I think he'd rather see me," Clark responded.

"That may be the case but you're not going to step foot in that room until both of his parents say its alright, got it?"

"Is hell supposed to freeze over today?"

"Clark." Sophie scolded her son's language.

"His mom's like the devil's wife, even Dad thinks so."

Ed glared at his son.

"Never mind what your father thinks Clark. Go call your school and sign yourself out. Then call someone in all of your classes and ask them to email you any homework questions or assignments to have to do."

"All of my classes? Even English?"

"Especially English."

"Fine," Clark dragged his feet out of the kitchen.

"I never said that Joanne was a devil," Ed defended himself as Sophie turned to look at him.

"Yeah but you're not nice to her either," Sophie pointed out, "You know she's trying her best as well. I bet it was really tough coming back here for her."

"Yeah well until she see's that Greg's changed she's not on my Christmas card list," Ed grabbed himself an apple and bit into it.

When Ed and Clark arrived at the hospital Ed went into the waiting room to be with Ed while Clark decided to camp outside Dean's hospital room.

A man easily six foot seven walked out of Dean's hospital room shortly after Clark's arrival, "Can I help you?" He asked.

Clark looked at the man he could only assume to be Dean's step-father, "My names Clark. I'm Dean's best friend," Clark stood up."

"Ah yes," The man nodded his head, "Dean's told me about you. I'm his step-father."

"Uh-huh," Clark studied him, "Well I'm just going to go and say hello."

"Hang on," The man stopped Clark at the door, "I want to make sure you're who you say you are. Let me see some ID."

Clark took a step back, "I don't have to show ID to you. You're not a cop."

"I happen to be a federal judge in Texas,"

"Yeah well I'm not American."

"Clark! I thought we talked about this…" Ed who overheard the raised voices approached his son.

"You never said anything about Dean's step-father. He asked me for ID. I know my rights, I don't have to give it to him."

Ed sighed, "Clark he's just trying to protect Dean."

"Yes I only want what's best for my son."

"He's not your son!" Clark growled, "And I'm not showing you any ID!"

"Nice kid," Dean's step-father sent Ed a sarcastic smirk, "If this is the kind of friend Dean's father lets him hang out with no wonder he got into so much mess."

"Okay, there's to need to get angry," Ed tried to stay calm, "If you need ID I'm a Police officer I-"

"Of course you are," The man scoffed, "All police officers are corrupt."

"Beat him up Dad," Clark turned to his father."

"Clark, school now!" Ed ordered.

"But-"

"Now!"

Clark grumbled as he picked up his backpack and walked down the hall.

"And don't even think about skipping because Sam's taking you and picking you up!" Ed's voice echoed off the walls as he sent Sam a quick text before he took a deep breath and walked back in the direction he came.

At three o'clock that afternoon Sam, Spike and Clark walked into the SRU gym where Ed was beating up a punching bag.

"Told ya we'd find him here," Sam smirked, "You guys both owe me."

"I am not running round a track," Clark started doing pull-ups.

"A deals a deal bud let's go," Sam spoke, "If you wanna be a cop you gotta know how to take orders."

"Dad-" Clark landed on the mat and turned to his father, "Are you really going to let Sam do this?"

"Yes I am," Ed responded, "Maybe a few sessions with him will make you straighten out. Make sure something like the little incident this morning never happens again."

Clark sighed heavily, "Fine but I'm not running laps. If you're taking me anywhere it's to the simulated shooting range."

"Ed-" Sam turned to his team leader.

"I know nothing," Ed said, "And your mother better not find out. She'll kill us both.

Clark smiled, "Later can we go to the shooting range, I want to shoot a few people in the head."

"No!" Ed whipped his head around.

"Come on man," Spike placed his hand around Clark's shoulder and led him out of the gym, "Lets go find a vest that fits you."

"Go easy on him Sam," Ed turned to his assistant team leader after Spike and Sam had left the room.

"Don't worry Ed I will," Sam promised.

* * *

"Arkie irlends ear!" Izzy ran towards her older brother as soon as he walked in the front door.

Clark raised his eyebrows "My girlfriend? Izzy I-"

"Hi Clark," Amelia walked out of the living room.

"Uh-" Clark was speechless, "Izzy where's Mommy?"

"Kitchen," Izzy pointed in the direction of the kitchen.

"Amelia right?" Ed stuck out his hand for the girl to shake, "Everything alright?"

"Yeah I just….well I don't know. It's about Danny."

"Your brother?" Ed clarified.

"Uh-huh, but I don't want to get him into any trouble."

"Why don't you talk to his boss?" Clark finally asked.

"Weren't you listening? I said I didn't want to get him into any trouble!" Amelia repeated tears streaming down her face, she then took a few deep breaths and continued, "It's been really hard for him ever since Grandpa died and Grandma had to go into a nursing home. He's been really stressed out and sometimes…."

"You know what Amelia would it be okay if I took you to the police station so we could talk to my friend. His names Officer Wordsworth and I think he might be able to help you more then I can."

"Well….okay," Amelia twilled her fingers through her hair.

"Hey Soph-"

"I heard," Sophie walked into the hallway, "Come here sweetheart," She held out her arms to Izzy, "Daddy and Clark need to take Amelia to see Wordy."

"Me?" Clark asked in shock, "Why do I have to go?"

"Men," Izzy rolled her eyes and left the room sighing,

"Clark just go," Sophie sighed as she turned around.

Clark mumbled as he followed his father out of the room.

* * *

"Clark," Ed walked out of an office in the Guns and Gangs Unit, "Come here for a second."

Clark stood from Wordy's desk and dragged his feet over to his father.

"Amelia needs a friend right now. She's going through a pretty rough time, I told her she'd be staying with us for a few days. She'll be going to your school."

"I thought she went to Applebee?"

"She did but she hasn't been back this year," Ed explained, "Her brother spent all of the money in their savings account. They can't afford it anymore."

"And she's staying with us because-"

"Because she doesn't have any family left and because we're doing Sandy's family a favour. It wouldn't be fair to ask them to take her."

"You know she could be a criminal or something."

"I think you and I both know that she's not. She just needs a place to stay."

"Why can't she stay with her brother?"

"I think she should tell you that," Ed told his son as Amelia walked out of the same room Ed dis followed by Wordy.

"Petty," Izzy watched Amelia brush her hair, "Me petty too!"

Amelia turned around and looked at the toddler, "Well of course you are, do you want to brush my hair for me?"

Izzy's eyes gleamed with excitement, "Uh-huh!" She began jumping up and down.

"Okay, okay," Amelia picked her up and walked out of the washroom and into Clark's room.

"Here you sit on Clark's bed and I'll sit down on the floor," She told Izzy as she placed her on the edge of the bed and handed her the hairbrush.

Clark spun around in his desk chair and bit back a smile. Amelia had dark skin and long black hair and emerald green eyes. She was currently wearing yoga pants and a loose fitting top paired with a black belt that sat firmly around her middle. And for some reason whenever he tried to talk to her he got butterflies in his stomach and his mouth dried up.

"Opps," Amelia saw Clark's textbox open on his desk, "I didn't know you were doing homework."

"I was, but that's okay," Clark stood up, "Usually it's me she plays make-over with."

Amelia laughed, "That's cute. I'd love to see you wearing make-up."

"Arkie not petty," Izzy informed Amelia.

"Well now I don't think that's true. Now how about we let Clark get some homework done. Amelia stood and picked Izzy up and carried her out of Clark's room.

* * *

**A\N: **Please review, remember to be honest.


	9. Relationships and Bonds

**A\N: **Sorry this chapter took so long for me to post. I've been super busy with school assignments and studying for exams. I hope you like it though and remember to review.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Flashpoint, CTV or ION

**Spoilers: **"Lawmen, and "Fit for Duty"

**Warnings: **None

* * *

**Friendships and Bonds**

"Hey," Clark knocked on Dean's hospital room door his backpack on his back and his cello case across his back.

"Hey man," Dean smiled as he gingerly sat up, "What'd you do now?" He inquired.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Clark plopped himself down in the chair beside Dean's bed.

"Where's your car?" Dean clarified.

"Mom's using it, Izzy had this play date thing and Dad had another thing. So I bussed it here. I'm getting picked up later though."

"Ah, what about Amelia she here?"

"Yeah," Clark sighed, "She's with Sandy."

Dean let out a sigh, he had not seen Sandy yet. "How's she doing?"

Clark saged his shoulders, "I try to ask Amy but she won't tell me."

"Amy?" A smile broke out on Dean's face, "What aren't you telling me about Amelia and you?"

"Nothing," Clark answered simply. "That's just what I call her."

"Hey boys," Ed suddenly appeared at the door.

"Hi Dad."

"Hi Mr. Lane."

"Clark your mother's stuck in traffic so you're visit is going to have to be cut short today. We have to get home, you and Amelia can pack all the baby clothes and I'll start dinner."

"Mom invited Sam and Jules over for dinner," Clark filled Dean in, "They're having a girl so they're also going to take all of Izzy's old baby clothes."

"Ah," Dean nodded his head.

"Dad, can't we just take a bus home?" Clark asked.

"No," Ed shook his head, "I want to talk to you for a few minutes, outside," Ed told his son.

Clark sighed, "Okay, see you later man," He turned to Dean and said.

"I called your instructor, you've been missing cello practice again," Ed informed him as he led him into an empty waiting room. "You're not practicing the piano either."

"So?" Clark looked at the floor avoiding his father's eyes.

"So I noticed you're really tired lately and you're acting a little off. Is there something you want to tell me?"

"No, I'm fine."

"Clark, I know you're hurting, and I want to help."

"Dean says his father always tell you not to say 'I'm fine' because it means you're not," Clark whispered.

"Dean's right."

"I just…the thought of Dean dying…." Clark suddenly began sobbing, "I keep having nightmares about Dean dying…but sometimes it's you or Mom or Izzy or Sargent Parker. I don't know how to make them stop.

"Does your mother know?"

Clark shook his head.

"I think you should, she's worried about you too."

"Okay," Clark nodded his head.

"Come on let's go and get Amelia then we can head home," Ed stood up.

* * *

"Hey," Amelia slid beside Clark on the piano bench later that night, "Mind if I listen?"

"I'm practicing," Clark didn't look up.

"I can see that," Amelia responded, "You know if you have a problem with me I'd like to know about it."

Clark stopped playing and turned to face Amelia. Her face was red with anger and frustration.

"No problem," Clark responded.

Amelia said, "You avoid me and at school you don't even talk to me. You treat me like I'm….well like you don't really like me." Amelia spoke honestly.

"It's not that," Clark reassured her, "It's just….well…"

"What?" Amelia wanted to know.

"I don't know a lot okay?" Clark stood up and left the room.

"Like what?" Amelia followed him as he walked down the stairs towards the basement, "Something to do with me?"

"Why are you following me?" Clark turned around at the bottom of the stairs.

"I don't know," Amelia shrugged her shoulders, "I just… I don't know I guess I feel safe around you.

Clark gulped, as he blushed, just a little bit.

"You know Danny got suspended and the court made him go to rehab. He's really mad at me. I don't know if I did the right thing.

"You did," Clark reassured her as he walked into the weight room.

"Oh did I tell you next week when Sandy goes home I'm going to go and stay with her. She has two beds in her room and I've stayed there before. It'll just be easier for everyone."

"Oh," Clark sat on a bench and lifted weights.

"Yeah," Amelia watched as he lifted weights. She could barely think as she watched the sweat roll down his skin.

After a few minutes Clark stopped what he was doing and sat up, "You know it's kind of creepy watching somebody work out."

"Sorry," Amelia's face turned bright red.

"You didn't let me finish," Clark sat down beside her, "I think it's kind of creepy when normal people do it but I think it's cute when you do it."

If possible Amelia's face became a brighter shade of red, "You do?"

Clark nodded his head, "Yeah, and you know I'll kind of miss you around here when you leave."

"I can always come and visit," She smiled.

"Yeah and bring some of those short pajama shorts and tank tops you wear," Clark cheekily grinned as he stood up.

"Clark!" Amelia punched his shoulder as she chased him out of the room, "Clark I'm going to kill you!" She jumped over the couch and tackled him. "I can't believe you'd say something like that!" She swatted his chest as she sat on top of him.

"You can't blame me," Clark tried to grab her moving hands, "It's not my fault you're hot."

"Clark!" Amelia's swats turned into punches.

"Since when is that a bad thing?" Clark asked a serious question.

Amelia climbed off of him and sat in the chair opposite the couch, "Since the only reason you like me is because you like what I wear,"

Clark was confused he thought woman liked being told they looked hot. Lilly did and he thought Amelia would as well.

"I want you to like me because of who I am. Not because I have a good body." Amelia explained.

"So you want me to say I like you're personality?"

"No, I want you to like me because I'm funny, or sweet, smart, caring. Relationships aren't based solely on looks Clark."

"Yeah well I've got news for you, that's what most guys like."

"Then most guys are shallow pigs," Amelia concluded.

"That's your opinion. I don't think all guys are like that. Everyone is different. Like you, you're totally different then my ex-girlfriend."

"Lilly right?"

"Yeah how did you know that?"

"Lets just say I'm not very well liked by the popular crowd."

"Yeah well that makes two of us. I don't like her new boyfriend."

"Yeah well he's…" Amelia thought about her words carefully, "He's…. well he's not like you."

"Thanks."

"No, no I mean he skips classes and when he does show up he's always late. The way he talks about woman it makes me sick. He's in my Biology class and it takes everything in me not to shoot him."

Clark laughed, "When you put it like that I guess we are different."

"Yes you are, I mean you're in the school band, you take cello and piano lessons. You just passed Grade Seven Piano with flying colours. You're a straight-A student and you're a nice guy and you're adorable when you play with Izzy."

"Thanks," Clark blushed, "You know I don't bite though, how about you come back here and we can talk or find something to watch on TV."

"Sure," Amelia joined him on the couch, "How's Dean doing?" She suddenly remembered to ask.

"He's good, his mom and step-dad want him to go back to Dallas with them before Christmas. He keeps saying he doesn't want to but I don't know I'm afraid he might."

"I'm sure he won't I mean he really likes it here. But if he does he'll visit for sure."

"Yeah maybe," Clark turned on the TV, "You know you're really smart to and Izzy loves you. She drew a picture of our family today and apparently you're in it and she clams you're her older sister."

"Aw, that's so cute!"

"Yeah, It's hanging on the fridge, I'm sure Izzy will tell you about it tomorrow if you ask her."

"Yeah I will."

"She'll really miss you when you leave,"

"Like I said before, I can visit."

"Yeah, you can," Clark nervously moved closer to her. "I think I'd like that."

"Me too," Amelia turned to face him.

"Good," Clark slowly leaned forward to kiss her.

"Clark! Amelia!" Sophie walked down the stairs.

"Mom!" Clark, in embarrassment and shock fell off the couch,  
"what are you doing?"

"I was just going to come and tell you guys Sam and Jules are here. You know you are not allowed to keep the door open when you're down here with girls. You have to keep it open. That's been the rule since you were ten."

"Mom!" Clark groaned.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Lane, I closed the door, I came in after Clark. I wasn't thinking. I'll just go upstairs I guess."

"Something you want to tell me?" Sophie asked her son after Amelia had left the basement.

"No," Clark grumbled miserably.

"I'm sorry Clark but rules are rules."

"It wasn't like that Mom!"

"Uh-huh, it didn't look like nothing."

"Mom!" Clark pulled his hair, "I didn't even- I mean-can I go upstairs.

"Go ahead,"

"Thank you," Clark rushed passed her.

* * *

Sandy stood at Dean's hospital room door; it had been four weeks since she had seen him. Four weeks of therapy and visits from her family, Amelia and Jules. Four weeks of nightmares and four weeks of wondering how he was doing. She had been released from the hospital a week before but wouldn't see him, couldn't see him.

"You alright Sandy?" Greg appeared at the door.

"Uh, yeah, fine," Sandy lied. "I can come back later if you want to see him."

"No, he'd love to see you. He really misses you."

"Oh-"

"Come on," Greg encouraged as he opened the hospital room door. "Dean there's someone here who wants to visit you," Greg explained to his son as a very nervous Sandy followed him into the room.

Dean smiled brightly, "Hey, how're you feeling?"

"I'm good," Sandy rubbed her hands nervously together, "I'm sorry I didn't come see you before."

Dean wanted to tell her that it had hurt him that she hadn't come but he knew better. He also knew that she was having a hard time dealing with everything that had happened and Jules had told him to be patient wit her.

"That's okay," Dean followed Jules' advise, "I'm glad you came though."

"Yeah," Sandy played with her hair as she backed slowly away. She couldn't stand being any closer to him, at least not now. "You know….I think maybe this was a bad idea." She ran out of the room in tears.

Dean looked immediately to his father for answers, "Dad what's really going on with her? Does she have PTSD? Is she going to get better? Does she look at me and see-"?

"I don't know son," Greg closed the door, "Chief Reynolds won't tell me everything. I just know she's having a hard time and that her therapy sessions aren't helping.

"Then why did she get sent home?"

Greg sighed, "Because she doesn't have any physical injuries like you do. The doctor's decided she wasn't a danger to herself or anyone else so they released her and made her an outpatient that see's a doctor three times a week."

"So she's here a lot?"

"Yeah, yeah son she is,"

"Do her parents take her? Or does she drive from school."

"She actually hasn't bee back to school yet."

"Why?" Dean wondered, "Is she afraid?"

"I don't know," Greg, answered again, "Chief Reynolds, he's a very private person he doesn't share much about his family to anyone."

"Well she can help me with my homework. I mean if Clark and Amy drop me off anymore work I think I might scream."

"Speaking of Amelia, her and Clark seem to be really close."

"Yeah they are," Dean nodded his head.

"So do they come and visit you together?" Greg wondered.

"Yeah they do. Amy's actually staying with Sandy but Clark drives her to school and drives her home after school. Plus they've spent a lot of time together on the weekends.

"Yeah Ed told me they baby-sat Izzy on Saturday."

"Yeah they did. Clark says Amelia's great with her."

"So is Clark."

"Yeah but she really gets her, Izzy liked to Amelia the first moment she saw her.

"Ed tells me Clark and Amelia make an interesting couple, what do you think?"

"I think you should stop asking me if they've kissed or not. I may know but I don't want to tell."

"Fair enough," Greg chuckled, "I didn't think you'd tell. Ed just wanted me to try. He and Soph are concerned they're taking the relationship a bit to fast."

"It shouldn't matter as long as they're both happy right?"

"It's not as easy as that Dean, you know that."

"Yeah and I also know his parent's are over-reacting."

* * *

It had been a month since Dean and Sandy had been kidnapped and the cold weather was now coming to Toronto. Dean was still in the hospital recovering from his severe wounds but he was now mobile and could be transferred to another hospital.

"Hey Dean," Joanne entered her son's hospital in early afternoon followed by her husband.

"Hi Mom hi Mark," Dean greeted.

"How're you feeling buddy?" Mark asked.

"Okay," Dean answered.

"So Dean," Joanne wanted to get right to the point "Have you been thinking about our offer?"

"Mom-"

"Dean, I know you like it here. But just as you love Toronto I love Dallas. We came as soon as your father told us you were kidnapped but Dean now you need to come home with us, so we can be a family. I really don't think it's safe for you here anymore.

"Mom I-"

"No," Joanne shook her head, "I took you away from here seven years ago because it was for your own good and now I'm telling you that you need to think of the same thing. Ask yourself if your father will really take care of you after you're out of the hospital? Or will be absorb himself in his job like he always does?"

"Mom, Dad loves me and I have friends here and-and Sandy. I'm happy here and I like it here. Why can't you accept that?"

"Because we only want what is best for you Dean, you know that."

"But you don't," Dean insisted, "You don't because this is what is best for me."

"Dean," Joanne sighed, "You like negotiating so I'll make you a deal. You come back with us and on November 1st if you still want to come back then I'll pay for your plane ticket myself."

"How do I know you're telling the truth?"

"Because as much as I hate your father's job I'm pretty sure trust is one of the key elements of negotiating."

"Yeah it is," Dean said, "But this-this means I'll have to say goodbye to Dad, Clark, Sandy to all my friends I don't know if I can do that."

"You did it once, why can't you do it again?"

"Because this is different. I mean I loved Dallas but when I came back here something changed, Mom I know you love me and I know you care but I have to stay here, I'm sorry."

"Dean-" Joanne gave a heavy sigh as somebody knocked on the door.

"Dean," Sandy's quiet face said.

"That's Sandy!" Dean's face brightened, "Can she come in?"

"Sure," Joanne nodded; she had yet to meet the girl her son was crazy about.

"You can come in Sandy,"

Sandy carefully opened the door, "Your Dad said-" She froze when she saw Joanne and Mark. "Dean you didn't tell me-"

"No it's alright Sandy," Dean reassured her, "This is my mom and step-dad."

"It's nice to meet you," Sandy offered a light smile.

"It's very nice to meet you as well. Dean's told me so much about you. he's really going to miss you when he goes back to Dallas next week."

Sandy turned to Dean her eyes glistened with tears, "Is that what you wanted to tell me?"

"No-no," Dean tried to tell her, "It's not I-" but Sandy was already out of the door.

"Mom!" Dean fumed with anger, he had never been so furious with anyone before.

"How could you do that?"

"Dean, I know you can see it right now but I really do want what is best for you."

"I'm not leaving!"

"Dean your father doesn't really care, I wish you'd see that."

"GO AWAY!" Dean's voice boomed with anger, "I never want to see either of you again!"

"Dean-"

"I will tell security to not let you in."

"Joanne," Greg entered the room, "A word please,"

"Fine," Joanne huffed as she followed her ex-husband out of the room.

"If there is one thing we can agree on it's that we both want what's best for Dean," Greg began, "And I know and I understand you want to take him back to Dallas but he wants to stay here."

"That's easy for you to say he want's to stay here, heaven knows why."

Greg look a deep breath, "Dean and I, we talked about him leaving a few nights ago; I told him that if he really wanted to go I'd be okay with it, I'd be upset and I'd miss him but I'd support his decision.'

"I think I know what's best for him. You don't get to do the things you did and then try and run his life."

"I'm not trying to do anything Joanne. I am trying to be civil and get along, for Dean's sake at least but it has to be a two-way street."

"I'm done trusting you Greg; all you've done is disappoint me. I don't want the same thing to happen to Dean.'

"I know what I did was wrong. I'm not denying that, but I've changed, I'm sober and I have my life back on track. Sure I get stressed out but now I talk about it instead of drinking."

"I don't believe that."

"Well then that's your loss. But Dean is old enough to decide who he want's to live with, you can't make that decision for him anymore.

"Legally he's not."

"Yes, legally he's not but I thought our lawyers figured that all out before he came. He wanted to live with me and we went through the right channels in order for him to do so."

"Yes, but because he was kidnapped I could bring him back to Dallas because he's in danger here."

"Joanne;" Greg laced his fingers behind his neck, "When you took Dean and left I was in a very bad time in my life. You guys' leaving was the wake-up call I needed though, I went to rehab and I went through the meetings, I changed my life around. I always wondered though how both of you were doing. When Dean told me he was willing to give me another chance that meant the world to me. I know you're going to miss him but I'll have him call and check-in just the same as he was before. And if you really want I'll fly him to Dallas on Christmas."

"I know he loves it here Greg and I do want him to come back to Dallas…" Joanne spoke slowly so she could process what she was thinking and speaking, "Whenever he called to talk he wouldn't stop talking about what kind of trouble he and Clark got into and how much fun they have together. I may not be fully ready to trust you yet, I may not be able to trust you again but I trust my son and I trust him enough to stay here with you if that's what he really wants."

"Thank you Joanne, I know this must not be easy for you."

"No it's not, I think I'll go tell Dean. Then Mark and I will go to the airport and book a flight back to Dallas."

"You don't have to go, I'm sure Dean would like it if you stayed a little longer."

"I have a job and a life to get back to in Dallas. Have him call me if he get's a chance though."

"I will," Greg promised as he watched his ex-wife walk back to their son's hospital room.

**TBC **

* * *

**A\N: **Please review! :)


	10. Secrets

**A\N: **Sorry it took me so long to update the story. I got a little case of writers block, and I had assignments die for school and then I had to study.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Flashpoint, CTV or ION (If I did we'd be getting more episodes! and I'd be Dean's girlfriend)

**Spoilers: **"Keep the Peace Part Two"

**Warnings: **None

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

Dean rubbed his injured shoulder. Having just gotten back from his daily physical therapy. Today he was in major pain. He knew the point of therapy was to get his shoulder better but he didn't like how much it hurt especially since the pain had been getting worse and not better.

"You alright man?" Clark asked as he walked into the room.

"Yeah I'm fine," Dean, responded as he twisted his face, "It's ten o'clock in the morning on Saturday. Why aren't you still sleeping?"

Jules went into labour last night and Mom and Dad went to the hospital to wait. The baby was born a few hours ago and Izzy wanted to see her. I dropped her off with Mom and Dad and came here," Clark rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"What's the babies name?" Dean asked.

"Don't know, didn't ask," Clark shrugged, "I'm not up yet, I haven't been sleeping very well."

"You okay?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, Yeah….just…." Clark remembered how his parents had told him to talk to Dean about what happened, they said it would help; Clark however was not overly thrilled about sharing his feelings with his best friend.

"Just what?" Dean pressed. "You can tell me."

"Nah, it's nothing. I'm just still half asleep if it wasn't for Izzy jumping on me at six o'clock this morning I'd still be sleeping."

"Clark," Dean stared at him, the same why Greg stared at Ed.

"Okay-okay it's just some nightmare alright, nothing big."

"Have you told your parents?"

"Yeah, yeah they know. Look it's nothing big just…"

"You know," Dean gulped, "I keep having nightmares too. I hear Sandy screaming and then I wake up with cold sweats and I can't get back to sleep. My Dad's stayed up with me some nights just so I'd feel safe," He shyly admitted.

Clark didn't know what to say, didn't know how to comfort Dean. He figured though if Dean had shared with him he should do the same thing. "I have nightmares where you die and I have to watch your father cry. Sometimes it seems so real, like I can't wake up. So some nights I just force myself to stay awake so I don't have to experience it."

"You know they found me in time, and it wasn't your fault," Dean reminded him.

"I didn't do anything, I should have ran after them and-"

"And what gotten yourself kidnapped too? If you hadn't recorded their voices we might not have been found in time."

"Yeah I guess you're right," Clark rubbed the palms of his hands on his jeans, "So when do you think you'll be outta here?"

"The doctor's are hopping before Christmas time but they don't know yet."

"That's only a week away, Friday's the last day of school. Not really doin' much this week cep' ISU hand-ins."

"Yeah," Dean motioned towards his lap top currently charging in the corner of the room, "Dad's keeping me on top of things."

"No really? You know I haven't had to hand in anything," Clark rolled his eyes as he took out his buzzing phone from his pocket.

"Yeah I know, and who knows I might too," Clark took his buzzing phone out of his pocket. "Sadie," Clark said only to have Dean give him a confused look, "That's Jules' and Sam's daughters name," Clark showed him the picture Spike had just sent him.

"Is that Sam's sister holding Sadie?" Dean asked as he looked at the picture

"Yeah, Natalie I think," Clark shrugged his shoulders.

"She's hot," Dean observed.

"Yeah, she is," Clark, agreed, "I'm not sure what happened but Spike used to date her."

"You ladies finished?" Ed smirked from where he stood just outside the open doorway.

"Dad-" Clark's head spun around, "You're not going to-"

"Tell Spike you were gossiping about his personal life? No, I don't think he needs anything else to worry about but I don't want you boys talking about things like that got it?"

"But Dad don't you, I mean aren't you always making bets with the Team and weren't you worried about Sam and Jules relationship when they were sneaking around."

"Okay, you're right we do make friendly bets that everyone agrees on. As for the Sam and Jules thing it is my business when it concerns my team."

"Right," Clark could sense his father getting angry and fast, "So how many people are all crowding the baby?" Clark remembered what it was like when Izzy was born.

"A lot, she started getting fussy so Sam kicked everyone out expect Natalie and his parents."

"What about Jules' family?"

"They're flying in over Christmas," Ed eyed his son, "And since when have you been so nosy?"

"Since he started dating Amy," Dean responded.

"Shut up man," Clark glared as he tried not to blush.

"Dating? I wasn't aware of this," Ed crossed his arms over his chest.

"Uh…"

"Busted," Dean shook his head, "I told ya it wouldn't last long."

"Yeah cause you told him!"

'Hey, hey Clark, I'm over here," Ed drew his son's attention back to him, "How long have you and Amy bee dating?"

"Officially since Wednesday are we were going to tell everyone but…"

"But what?"

"I don't know I was the one who didn't want to tell you and Mom."

"Look Clark, I respect the fact that you want privacy but something like that, it's important, and your mother and I need to know. Understand?"

"Yeah," Clark sighed, "So I guess this means she can't help me babysit Izzy tomorrow?"

"I never said that," Ed walked back towards the door, "I'll talk to your mother and we'll see alright?"

"Okay."

* * *

As Dean continued his painful physical workout he became sorer passing day.

"Hi Dean," Sandy stopped outside his hospital room door dressed in black leggings and a jacket.

"Hi," Dean smiled, "How was school?" He made small talk knowing that Sandy had not spoken to him for weeks, not since his mother had told her he was moving back to Dallas.

"It was alright," She ran her feet on the floor, looking up, but still not meeting Dean's eyes she then said, "Did Clark tell you I transferred to Ridgeway?"

"Yeah, he did. How do you like it?"

"It's alright, I don't know many people yet but it's okay."

"Good, where's your locker?"

"Upstairs, I forget what number."

"That's okay."

"So….your Mom made a mistake huh? You're staying here?"

"Yeah," Dean nodded. "She was well…..she's just used to me being around.'

"No, I understand," Sandy again looked at the floor, "I just didn't want you to leave."

"And I didn't want to leave."

"Yeah," Sandy rubbed her eyes and yawned.

"Sandy," Concern edged deep in Dean's voice, "Please tell me what's wrong. I'm really worried about you.

"It's nothing," Sandy whispered, "Just nightmares."

"You know, I have nightmares too," Dean admitted, "I wake up in tears sometimes because I can hear you crying and there's nothing I can do about it. Some nights I just have nightmare after nightmare, all about the people I care about getting hurt. My Dad says its normal to experience nightmares after going through what we did, but he can't tell me when their going to stop."

Tears rolled down Sandy's cheeks, "I keep experiencing it over and over again," She cried, "And it feels so real and I wake up and I'm shaking and crying and I wake up Amy and…."

"I'm sure all she wants to do is help."

"I just want them to go away! They won't go away!" Sandy broke down into sobs.

Dean's heart broke for her, he hated seeing her like this and he would do anything to make her nightmares stop. He just didn't know how. "You know I remember Clark's Mom always said that in your dreams you can do whatever you want. So maybe if you think of something happy your nightmare might change into a dream."

"Maybe," Sandy walked over to him and pressed a kiss on his lips. "So you spent a lot of time at Clark's house when you were little huh?"

"Yeah, I did," Dean nodded his head, "When I was younger my Dad was a different person. He was a heavy drinker, after school and on most weekends I stayed at Clark's house."

"When did you move away?"

"In the middle of the night, on the first day of summer vacation when I was ten."

"So you never got to say good-bye,"

"I woke up on an airplane. My mom told me Dad tried to kill us so we had to leave. I believed her at the time and I hated him until a few years ago. We were in Toronto visiting family and I stuck off to the station I heard what my Dad did on a call and I knew he had changed."

"When did you see Clark?"

"On my second visit, Wordy had barbeque and I saw Clark. It felt like nothing had changed between us like we had grown up together and hadn't been apart for years. I loved it."

"You guys are quite the pair,"

"That's what our Dad's say."

"So….how long do you have to stay here for?"

"Another few weeks at least."

"So are you going to be here on Christmas?"

"Hopefully not."

* * *

"Amy," Clark eyed his girlfriend suspiciously as he walked into the living room after putting Izzy down for her nap. It was a few weeks before Christmas and his father was at work and his mother was Christmas shopping.

"Nothing," Amy grinned as she flipped through an old photo album.

"Where did you find those?"

"Your mother told me I could look through them," Amy smiled, "You were really cute when you were little."

Clark blushed, "Can you please put those away?"

"No way. I want to look at them. Besides you don't want me to look at them."

"Wait," Amy stopped on one page of the pictures, "How come Dean isn't at your 12th birthday party."

"Dean was in the States, he moved when we were ten."

"I didn't know that. Why did he move?"

"I think," Clark took the photo album out of her hands, "If Dean wants to tell you then he can."

"Okay, fair enough. Now can you give me back the photo album."

"Nope!" Clark held it high above her reach.

"Clark!" Amy whined, "Give it back!"

"You have to get it first!" Clark jumped up onto the couch.

"Clark, do you really want to wake up your sister?" Amy crossed her arms, "Because if we play this little game of yours that's what's going to happen."

"Fine," Clark handed her back the photo album, "You're no fun."

"No, I'm being responsible," Amy, told him.

"Whatever," Clark grumbled as he switched on the TV.

"Clark," Amy slid up onto the couch beside her boyfriend, "I didn't mean that you're not responsible I just…"

"Amy I understand!" Clark huffed.

"Okay Clark," Amy sighed, "What's wrong? I didn't think you'd be this upset at me looking at pictures of you when you were younger."

"It's not that. It's-"

"It's Dean," Amy finished, "You know I'm not going to force you to tell me."

"I don't think I should, but its not that either," Clark, like his father had a hard time sorting out his feelings and talking about them.

"Then what is it?" Amy asked patiently.

"It's…I've been having nightmares and I'm not getting much sleep."

"Is that why you've been falling asleep in class?"

"Yeah."

"Well, why don't you go have a nap now. Your parents won't be home for a few hours and if Izzy wakes up I can look after her."

"No, I'm alright."

"Clark your eyes are closing, go get some sleep, I'll be fine."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure," Amy, promised.

"Okay," Clark kissed her on the lips as he stood up and walked towards the stairs.

Amy just smiled as she went back to looking through the photo album.

An hour later Amy heard Izzy through the baby monitor and went upstairs to check on her.

"Hey sweetie," Amy cooed as she lifted Izzy out of her crib, "Did you have a good sleep?"

Izzy nodded her head, "Hungre," She clutched her favourite doll tightly in her hands.

"We can go fix you a healthy snack. I think Mommy got some fruit at the grocery store. How about some cut up bananas?" She carried Izzy out of her room.

"Arkey!" Izzy ratted out Clark, who had been standing outside her door listening in the entire time.

"Was Clark spying on us?" Amy shook her head playfully, "Wasn't that silly of him?"

"Spilly Ark," Izzy sung as she held her arms out to him.

"Oh you make fun of me and you think I'll play with you?" Clark mock pouted before he took Izzy into his arms, "Lets go get you something to eat," He carried her down the stairs as the phone rang. Handing Izzy to Amy Clark hurried down the rest of the stairs and answered on the last ring.

"Come on Izzy, Izzy lets get you something to eat," Amy tickled Izzy as she carried her into the kitchen and placed her in her high chair.

"Hey Clark, everything okay?" Amy asked as he walked back into the kitchen his demeanor a little shaken.

"Yeah," He shrugged off the question, "That was just my father."

"What did he say?"

"He….uh…. nothing important," Clark sat in the chair beside Izzy's high chair and watched her eat.

* * *

"So, where's your fan club?" Dean's surgeon walked into his hospital room on December 23rd.

Dean laughed, "My Dad and Mariana are here, they just went to grab some dinner."

"Perfect, I want to talk to your father."

"You know I'm almost eighteen you could tell me, save you some time."

"Nice try, but I'm not falling for it. You're still a minor."

"Dr. Anderson," Greg and Marina walked back into the hospital room carrying food from the cafeteria, "How's my boy doing?"

"That's just what I wanted to talk to you about."

"I'll just wait outside," Marianna said.

"No, I want to talk to Mr. Parker outside, if that's okay."

"What!" Dean exclaimed. "I can't even hear whatever the hell it is!"

"Dean watch your language," Greg scolded his son.

Dean sulked, which for him was rare. "I can't wait until I'm eighteen."

"Yes you can," Greg followed Dr. Anderson out of the hospital room.

"What's wrong Dr. Anderson?" Greg asked concern all over his face, "Why did you need to schedule him in for an emergency MRI?

"There's a small bullet fragment wedged in his shoulder bone," Dr. Anderson led Greg into an x-ray viewing room and showed him the x-ray, "he can live with it though, it's not life threating now however we can't be sure how it'll impact him in the future."

"I think Dean should have a say in this,"

"That's okay, but I needed to tell you first."

"No, I understand," Greg walked back towards Dean's hospital room, "Hey buddy, there's something important we need to talk to you about."

Dean nodded his head, "Okay," He looked at his father, "What is it?"

After Greg and Dr. Anderson finished explaining the situation to Dean Greg told him that he would support whatever Dean chose to do because he felt he was old enough to make this decision.

"So how risky is the surgery?" Dean checked with Dr. Anderson again.

"The surgery is not risky. You'd be in a sling for two months and have to do rehabilitation but it would not delay you going home next week."

"What would happen if I didn't get the surgery, would I ever need it?"

"That we're not one hundred percent sure of. It could be fine or it could get infected we just don't know."

"Would it affect me getting into the police academy?"

"That I'm not sure of, I'll tell you what though I'll let you talk the decision over with your father and I'll come by tomorrow morning." He walked out of the room.

"What would you do Dad?" Dean's eyes immediately turned to those of his fathers.

Greg sighed, he knew whatever he told his son he'd do. He wanted to please him, sometimes a little too much.

"Come on Dad, you know this stuff better then I do? When Jules got shot did they have to take her into surgery more then once."

"Yeah they did, but that was different….they had to stop bleeding." Greg didn't like to think about the memory of his colleague and friend getting shot at. "The situation is different."

"But she came back and she just had a baby so she's fine," Dean concluded, "So it must be okay."

"Dean, you can't base your situation on Jules' situation, they're different. You need to do what's best for you."

"If I don't get the surgery will I be able to become a police officer?" He asked again.

Greg knew the question would come up and he knew Dean would not like the answer, "Like Dr. Anderson said you could be fine but if it ever gets infected, it could be serious. It's your decision but whatever you decide make sure to call your mother and tell her.

"But Dad-"

"No Dean, this is a really important decision, call your mother see what she says."

"Dad, I don't want to."

"Too bad," Greg handed his son his cell phone, "You're calling her."

Dean took a deep breath, "Fine," He accepted the phone and listened as his mother answered.

"Hey Mom," Dean awkwardly spoke.

"Hi Dean, I was wondering when you'd call. Did your father book your flight yet? Or did he forget?"

"Mom," Dean took a deep breath, "Dad didn't book it because I'm still in hospital, I'm taking longer to recover then they thought. There's a small bullet lodged in my shoulder blade. The doctor's said they could remove it but they don't have to. Dad said he'd let me decide but he wanted me to call you."

"Give the phone to your father Dean," Joanne ordered.

"She wants to talk to you," Dean handed Greg's phone back to him and watched as his father walked out of the room.

"Marina," Dean turned to his father's girlfriend, "What would you do? I mean if you had to decide what should happen."

"You know what I'd do. I'd right out a pro's and con's list for one or both of the options. I can help you write them if you want."

"Sure," Dean smiled as Greg walked back into the hospital room trying to contain the anger he was feeling.

Dean sighed heavily, "Dad, I knew Mom would give you a hard time, that's one of the reason's I didn't want to call her. Please tell me she's not coming down?"

Greg shook his head, "No, no she's not coming. And I'm alright son but your mother deserved to know."

"So what did she say?"

"Nothing you need to know."

"Come on Dad-" Dean stopped mid-sentence as his cell phone rang. "It's Clark, can I answer it?"

"Go ahead."

"Hey man," Dean spoke into the phone, "What's up?"

"She's-she's-she's-gone!"

"Wait, what slow down?" Dean spoke slowly, "Whose gone?"

"Amy! She-Dad told me to warn het but I didn't and now-now he took her and she's gone!"

"Do the police know?" Dean asked an obvious question as he assumed Ed would have known before him.

"She-she-was-here and now she's gone. I should have told her but I couldn't and-" Clark was sobbing.

"Clark, do your parents know?" Dean tried to remain as calm as he could.

"Yeah, when she didn't get home by five o'clock Sandy's parents called, they were worried. She left before my parents got home; she said she wanted to go spend some time alone to think. It's all my fault."

"No it's not Clark," Dean tried to reassure him, "You didn't know what was going to happen to her."

"Her brother-he-he took her and….and….I didn't know…..and…."

As Dean glanced out of his hospital room door he could only assume his father was talking on the phone to Ed.

"What Clark? What didn't you know?"

"One of her brother's friends…she's four months pregnant."

**TBC**

* * *

**A\N: **Please review and tell me what you think.


	11. Waiting

**A\N: **Thank you so much to everybody who has been reading and reviewing this story it means so much to me. This is the last chapter, I really hope you like it and think its a nice ending to the story.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Flashpoint, CTV or ION

**Spoilers: **None

**Warnings: **None

* * *

**Waiting**

Clark tapped his foot feverishly and drummed his fingers on his jeans. He had never been so sick in his life.

"Clark," Ed walked into the Police Station briefing room where Clark sat alone, "Clark why didn't you tell Amelia?" He asked as gently as he could.

Clark turned to look at his father tears in his eyes, "I couldn't Dad," He admitted, "I couldn't tell her that her brother had escaped and she might be in danger, I couldn't tell her. It's all my fault!"

"No, no it's not," Ed, told him, "It's not your fault."

"I just couldn't tell her. I couldn't see her get hurt like that. I really, really like her Dad."

"I know son," Ed patted his son's knee as a police officer knocked on the door.

"Sir. I'm sorry to interrupt but I was told you'd want to see this new evidence we got,"

"Thank you," Ed rose, "You stay." He turned to Clark, "Call Dean see how he's doing, or do some homework but stay here."

Clark nodded his head as he watched his father walk out of the room. He couldn't leave he had to know Amy and her baby were both okay.

* * *

"Good, you're up," Danny walked into the small room and flicked on the light we were beginning to worry about you."

"Da-a-nny," Amy stuttered her body still waking up, "Where I'm I."

"You're at home," He smiled, "Our new home. Marcus is downstairs, you remember Marcus don't you, he's the father of your baby."

"No, no," Tears poured out of Amy's cheeks, she had tried to hard to forget her forced relationship with her older brothers friend.

"Yes and he's very worried about both of you. He'll be very glad to know you're both all right. You know he didn't like it when you were hanging around with that police officers son.

"Clark, his name is Clark. And I like him."

"He's no good for you! You need to remember that!" Danny slapped her across the face.

"TORONTO PD FREEZE!" Multiple voices yelled throughout the house.

* * *

"Hey," Sandy walked into the waiting room where Clark was staring at his Math homework.

Clark looked up, he must have lost track of the time, "Hey Sandy."

"You know she really wanted to tell you but she didn't know what you'd say."

Clark ran his fingers through his hair, "You knew about the baby?"

"Yeah," Sandy nodded her head, "She told me and I helped her tell the police, she's been through a lot. Ever since their parents died her brother hasn't been hanging around with the right crowd.

"I thought she lived with her grandmother for awhile."

"No, that's just what she tells people."

"I just…..I mean she's great with Izzy but…."

"Yeah," Sandy knew what he was thinking, "So have you seen Dean lately?" She asked.

"Yeah, he's doing alright. His Dad's making sure he keeps up with his school work."

"I saw him a few days ago and he was typing on a report for his history class."

"He finished that yesterday." Clark commented as the door opened and Spike walked in.

"Your Dad's wanted me to tell you two they found Amelia and she's been taken to St. Joseph's."

"Thanks Spike." Clark stood up and walked towards the door

"I've been told to take you," Spike placed a hand on Clark's shoulder which prevented him from passing, "And your Dad told you to wait here."

"Fine," Clark liked Spike and knew better the to argue with adults, "I'll see you later Sandy," He waved to his friend.

Two hours later after talking to both of his parents and Chief Reynolds and his wife, who had been assigned Amy's legal guardians Clark stood outside Amy's hospital room. He had been told Amy and her baby were both fine, she was just shaken up and would be kept over night.

"Hey Amy," Clark opened to door only to find his girlfriend crying her knees to her chin.

Clark had never seen her cry before, and he was not as good at getting people to talk as Dean was.

"Sandy told me you loved teddy bears when you were younger. I brought you this," He placed the stuffed teddy bear on her bed.

"Thanks," Amy took hold of it and looked at Clark, "So I guess you're here to break up with me right?"

"What? No! Why would I do that?"

"Because I'm having a baby," Amy sniffled back tears. "And I'm sure you don't want to raise a baby that isn't yours."

"Maybe not," Clark treaded carefully, "But I'm certainly prepared to help, I helped out with Izzy all the time."

"Yeah, you're really great with her."

"She's alright," Clark shrugged his shoulders. "How are you doing?"

"Not so good," Amy began to cry again.

It unsettled Clark's stomach to see her so upset, and it frustrated him that he didn't know what to do to help her.

"You know Sandy told me about how your Mom used to tell you and Dean to change your nightmares to make them happy."

"Yeah," Clark remembered the nights Dean had spent sleeping over at his house.

"Do you think it would work for nightmares I see every time I close my eyes?"

"I don't see why it shouldn't," Clark told her. "Do you maybe want to talk about what happened?"

"No," Amy shook her head, "Can you just stay with me?"

"Yeah," Clark nodded his head as he sat on the edge of her bed.

"Can you sit with me?"

Clark nodded his head and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Thanks," Amy placed her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

* * *

**Four Weeks Later**

"Hey! I have a handicap, you can't do that!" Dean threw a pillow at Clark in protest.

"All fair in love and war."

"We made rules, you can't play with your good hand." Dean reminded him.

"I want the rule ratified."

"You can't do that."

"I think we should ask the judges."

"No you shouldn't," Sandy spoke as she hung upside down on the couch beside Dean.

"Amy what do you think?" Clark turned to his girlfriend and asked.

"No comment," Amy said as she braided Izzy's hair.

"Yeah!" Izzy copied the two older girls.

"Congratulations, you've corrupted my baby sister," Clark teased, "She's never going to trust me again."

"I don't think she ever trusted you before," Amy smiled.

"Mean Arky!" Izzy stuck out her tongue at her brother.

"Hey, Izzy be nice," Sophie walked into the family room, "Clark I hope you didn't teach her that."

"Why would I teach her to hate me?" Clark asked as the doorbell rang, "That better be Sandy's parents," He playfully smirked as he stole Izzy away from Amy and walked towards the front door.

"Hey I wasn't finished yet," Amy laughed chasing after him.

"So," Sandy tumbled back onto the floor and sat cross-ledged facing Dean "Everything all right now?"

"Yeah, I think everything's slowly getting better."

**THE END**

* * *

**A\N: **Please review! :) Oh and I posted the first chapter of my new Dean\Clark story yesterday it's called "In the Shadows".


End file.
